Family
by Caskett092313
Summary: The fourth installment in the Castle series; successor to "Federal Fun", "Fate" and the most recent "Fairytale".
1. Time Flown By

**Time Flown By**

** The years had flown by. All the kids were older. Everyone was older. Sarah Grace was in second grade while Johanna Martha was in first grade. One in public school; the other in private school. Kat and JJ were in preschool which was only half day long each day. James Royce was still too young for school.**

** Beckett wasn't too thrilled at first but when she saw Johanna Martha and the twins in their EINY uniforms for the first time; she came around.**

** The morning of the kids first day of school; Ryan, Beckett and Castle went into work a little later than they normally would. Gates knew how significant the first day of school was and she wasn't going to let her people miss the kids' first day of school.**

** Over at the Ryan household; Sarah Grace was standing by the door in her first day of school outfit and her backpack on her shoulders.**

** "You are very cute today; Sarah Grace." Jenny said as she took a picture.**

** "Quite adorable." Ryan said.**

** "Thank you."**

** Meanwhile over at the loft there was a lot more commotion. Castle and Beckett were trying to dress Johanna Martha and the twins in their school uniforms while taking care of James Royce.**

** "Okay; are you three ready for pictures?" Beckett asked her kids.**

** "Let's have some breakfast first." Castle suggested.**

** Beckett tried to let Castle's impromptu change of plans roll off her back. She had to remind herself that even though she had gone through all of this a year ago when Johanna Martha started preschool; Castle had gone through all the first days of school with Alexis countless times before.**

** "Fine."**

** The family had breakfast together. Martha came over to dine with her family.**

** Following breakfast; pictures were taken before the proud parents took their kids to school and went into work.**

** James Royce was spending the morning with his grandmother before he went with her to pick up his sister and brother. Then hours after that they would pick Johanna Martha up at the end of her school day.**

** "We're going to have fun today; kiddo." Martha said to her grandson once they were alone.**

** James Royce cooed responsively.**


	2. Reconnect

**Reconnect**

_**"What… was it that bad? Did she go on about camel tracks and yacht races? Did you have a fight with the goddess?"**_

_** "No. Worse. Carly was boring."**_

_** "Boring?"**_

_** "So… your fabulous friend…"**_

_** "Is not so fabulous anymore."**_

_** "Ah."**_

_** "I mean, that's not going to happen to us, is it? You've done this before. Marriage isn't going to change us, right? We're not going to become one of those couples that go to the same two restaurants and only have sex on national holidays?"**_

_** "No, I'm serious. 'cause that place that you were at tonight, it was filled with married men that are bored with their wives. I don't ever want to be bored with you and I don't want you to be bored with me, either."**_

"_**Okay. Well then, let's … um … let's put it into our vows. A promise to each other that even though we're married it doesn't mean there is no more romance. And we will never, ever, be boring. Deal?"**_

"_**Okay, deal."**_

**To keep the boring out of their marriage; Castle and Beckett were taking a well deserved trip down to the tropics for some "R&R". It wasn't easy being the parents of five; albeit child #1 was all grown up, happily married and living in her own townhouse with her husband. Either way; Castle and Beckett needed a time out.**

**So Castle chartered a private jet for them and they flew down to the tropics. Once they landed; the duo went to the house that Castle had won from one his poker buddies in one of the games. A few minutes later the duo was down at the beach. **

**Beckett had just gone into to the ocean for a quick dip. Castle stay behind with their stuff on the beach.**

**When Beckett walked out of the water; all dripping wet from head to toe, Castle's mind went into a complete and utter frenzy.**

**Castle jumped mentally to the time when he was staring at her butt while they were undercover at a night club and she had gone to the dance floor to turn the suspect's head. It then jumped to when she was coming out of the pool at the hotel they had stayed at when they were in L.A. when they were trying to catch Royce's killer. **

**Beckett on the other hand had a different scene play out in her mind.**

_**"Darling, we have a visitor."**_

_** "Oh, pretty butch, Castle."**_

_** "I know, right? Come, grab a chair."**_

_** "Oh, no. I just came to return your mom's jewel…"**_

_** "You saved my life. The least I can do is make you some eggs."**_

_** "No, really, I… I have to get going…"**_

_** "Nonsense. You sit down right here. Tell us all about last night. We've only heard his version."**_

_** "Alright. Um… Shall I begin at the red carpet?"**_

_** "Yes, please."**_

_** "So, we came in…"**_

**The memory of her first family breakfast with Castle, Alexis and Martha all those years ago was pure happiness in Beckett's mind as she rejoined her husband.**


	3. Reinvented

**Reinvented**

** "What is it?" Beckett asked snapping her husband out of his reverie.**

** "Oh nothing."**

** Castle and Beckett were at dinner that night. It was clear to Beckett that Castle was lying.**

_**"What did he say?"**_

_** "They've isolated the bomb and they're deploying their bomb disposal robot. It's a new prototype model with advanced AI. They've had a lot of success in field simulations. It's…"**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "A prototype robot? I can tell when you're lying, Castle. You know that. Like when you said that you were following me just to play cop…"**_

__**"I can tell when you're lying." Beckett said calling his bluff.**

** "Fine; I was just remembering something from when we first met."**

_**"Just once I'd like someone to come up to me and say something new."**_

_** "Mr. Castle?"**_

_** "Where would you like it?"**_

_** "Kate Beckett, NYPD, we need to ask you a few questions about a murder that took place earlier tonight."**_

_** "That's new."**_

__**"The Tisdale case."**

** "Yeah."**

** Beckett smiled. At that moment an entirely different memory from that particular case came to her.**

_**"Richard Castle, you're under arrest for felony, theft and obstruction of justice."**_

_** "You forgot making you look bad."**_

_** "You know, for a minute there, you actually made me believe that you were human. Cuff him."**_

_** "Ooh, bondage! My safe word is apples."**_

_** "Oh, there's no need to be gentle."**_

_** "How did you find me anyway?"**_

_** "I'm a detective, that's what I do."**_

__**"What are you thinking about; Kate?"**

** "The NYC Public Library."**

** Castle knew what Beckett had remembered when she mentioned the library where she arrested him for the first time.**

** "So what are we now?"**

** "What do you mean? We're us." Castle responded.**

** "I mean; we've been married for nearly a decade now and we five beautiful children. But are we more than just husband and wife, more than just parents?"**

** Castle didn't know how to respond to Beckett's inquiries.**

** "Well?"**

** "I don't know."**

** Beckett didn't take comfort in Castle's response. Castle sensed Beckett's unease.**

** "How about we reinvent ourselves."**

** "Reinvent ourselves?"**

** "Yeah why not?"**

** "Because we're parents and everything else."**

** "It will be fine. It will work; I promise."**

** "Okay babe. Let's do it."**

** Castle and Beckett finished their dinner before they continued on their retreat.**


	4. Retreat

**Retreat**

** Castle and Beckett were relaxing on the beach again while they were on their retreat. Beckett had wasted no time when it came to losing the weight she gained when she was pregnant with James Royce three years ago. So the vision of Beckett in her bikini after giving birth to their sons and daughters sent Castle into a complete tail spin.**

** The duo lying out on the beach in the warm tropical sun with a beach umbrella off to the side of them. This was pure bliss. It couldn't get any better than this.**

** Castle watched his wife at one point as the sun illuminated all of the visible parts of her. He was completely hypnotized.**

_**"Well to be fair; I am world famous….ish."**_

__**Instantly the duo was bombarded by paparazzi as they relaxed on the beach.**

** Castle saw Beckett roll her eyes.**

** "We can never have any privacy." Beckett muttered out of frustration under her breath.**

** "Castle! Castle! Look over here please."**

** "Castle, Detective look over here please."**

** "I am world famous… ish." Castle whispered in Beckett's ear.**

** "What bring you two down here?"**

** "Where are the kids?"**

** Beckett glared at her husband.**

** "Guys, can we have some space here? I'll get you all signed copies of my latest book if you give us our space."**

** Hours later when Castle and Beckett were back within the comforts of their beach house; they saw a few headlines playing across the internet page.**

_**World famous mystery writer Richard Castle enjoys some one on one time with his wife.**_

_** Richard Castle and wife; NYPD Homicide detective, canoodle on the beach without the kids.**_

_** Mystery author Richard Castle is the luckiest man alive as he spends some alone time with his beautiful wife.**_

_** The stars definitely aligned nine years ago when Richard Castle married his third wife. Pictures of the stunning couple relaxing beach side below.**_

_** Kate Beckett looks absolutely gorgeous in her bikini as she relaxes with her husband. No way she has given birth to four kids in the past nine years.**_

__**Once again; Castle watched his wife roll her eyes after she read the headlines.**

** "So much for peace and quiet."**

** Back up in Manhattan; the rest of Castle and Beckett's family saw the same headlines the duo had just saw themselves. **

** "Looks like Mom and Dad are having fun on their trip." Alexis said to Jake when they were at lunch together.**


	5. Rabble Rousing

**Rabble Rousing**

** Sometime after Castle and Beckett were back from their tropical retreat; the duo went into work. They knew the pictures had appeared online already and knew it wouldn't be long before Page Six published them. **

** One of the pictures that would they expected to see in Page Six was one of them dancing quite close to each other at one of the many night clubs that was near the beach house they had stayed at on their tropical retreat. **

** "Romeo and Juliet return from their intimate tropical escape." Ryan teased.**

** "Nice to you see you too." Beckett said.**

** "Looks like you two had a good time." **

** "We did."**

** "Looks like you too had a real good time." Espo said as he revealed the picture of Castle and Beckett at the night club on one of the pages of Page Six.**

** "Great." Beckett muttered under her breath.**

** "Is there anything you want to share with the class?" Ryan asked.**

** There was a look between Castle and Beckett. They knew exactly what their friends were hinting to.**

** "No there's nothing." Castle said shrugging it off.**

** "Oh come on; bro. something had to happen between you two after this."**

** "Even if it did; which I am not saying it did or didn't, Kate and I are both consenting adults… and we're married."**

** Castle and Beckett never told their precinct family about the vasectomy.**

** "So something did happen."**

** "Way to go bro…"**

** Just as Espo and Ryan went to high five Castle; Beckett put decided to put a stop to it.**

** "Cut it out. Nothing happened. There is no baby."**

** "Are you sure?"**

** "Absolutely sure. It can't happen."**

** Ryan and Espo shared a look.**

** "No…" Ryan and Espo said.**

** "Yes." Beckett said.**

** "When?"**

** "Three years ago after James Royce was born."**

** With that Ryan and Espo returned to their desks completely stunned by the fact that Castle had gotten fixed all those years ago. The boys were deep in thought from that point on.**


	6. The New Normal

**The New Normal**

** Nine years ago; Beckett would have never thought this would be her life. Home early from work. Castle in the kitchen making dinner. Kat, JJ and James Royce were off coloring at the kids' table that was in the living room. Beckett sitting at the island counter with Johanna Martha working on homework together.**

** All those years ago; the thought of being a wife and a mother was the furthest thing from her mind back then. Nine years later the one thing that Beckett didn't think she wanted was actually what she wanted once things with her mother's murder was squared away.**

** "Dinner is almost ready."**

** "Okay. We're almost done here."**

** After that Beckett and Johanna Martha finished the homework they had been working on. Beckett helped her daughter off of the chair.**

** "Go wash up for dinner." Beckett instructed.**

** "Okay Mommy."**

** "Take your sister and brothers with you; so they can wash up too."**

** Johanna Martha nodded.**

** Beckett watched as her sons and daughters made their way to the bathroom to wash up; a smile came to Beckett's face.**

** "Want to get us some wine?"**

** "Sure."**

** Once Beckett had the wine poured for the two of them; she made sure the table was set for dinner.**

** The kids came out of the bathroom just as Castle put the bowl of mixed vegetables and as Beckett set the kids' drink at the place at the table where they sat.**

** "All washed up?" Beckett asked as the kids came to the table.**

** "Yes mommy." the kids said in unison.**

** Castle and Beckett helped the kids into their seats before they took their own seats. Beckett helped James Royce into his. As she helped her son into his seat; Beckett remembered a sweet moment from a few years ago. She remembered when James Royce walked for the first time.**

** James Royce has walked for the first time a few months after his first birthday. So he was a late walker just as he had been six days past the day he was expected to arrive when Beckett was pregnant with him. **

** "What are you thinking about?" Castle asked.**

** "JR's first steps." Beckett said as they took their seats.**

** "Oh."**

** The duo smiled as the family dinner got underway that night.**


	7. Boys will be Boys

**Boys will be Boys**

**After hearing that Castle got fixed after the birth of his son; Ryan and Espo felt the need to bust Castle's chops. Although it was mainly Espo doing the teasing. Both Ryan and Espo feared Beckett to a degree. Fear never stopped Esposito.**

** "So you got fixed; bro…"**

** "Kate wanted it."**

** "I think you should cool it; Javi."**

** "Not you too, bro."**

** _"Hello. Detective Kevin Ryan"._**

**_"You guys, give him a break. I wouldn't bring my boyfriend around here either."_**

**_"Boyfriend? Did I miss something?"_**

**_"So that was Barry from the Love Shackle. He says the cuff might be theirs, but he'd have to examine 'em up close to know for sure."_**

**_"Well, then have evidence pull them and tell them I'm coming."_**

**_"Oh, a field trip to a sex store. I love this case."_**

**_"Look at him following her. Who's whipped, huh, me or him?"_**

**_"You, bro, hands down."_**

**"So who's whipped now?" Ryan asked.**

**"The two of you."**

**With that Espo went to the break room to get a cup of coffee.**

**"Nah." Castle and Ryan said in unison before they parted ways.**

**Castle found his wife in one of the side hallways of the precinct. **

**"Done acting like a twelve year old?"**

**_"What?"_**

**_"Nothing. It's just, I'm so used to you acting like a 12 year old all the time, it's kind of refreshing to see you as a father?"_**

**_"Makes you want me, right?"_**

**_"And there's the 12 year old again."_**

**"Yeah."**

**"Good."**

**With that they shared a private kiss when it was just them.**

**When they parted Castle wanted to keep going.**

**"Later over a glass of wine; babe."**

**With that little tease; Beckett wink at her husband and sauntered away from him to her desk.**

**"You're such a tease." Castle said as he followed her.**

**"Oh I know."**

**Beckett wanted the last word this time around and that is exactly what she got.**


	8. Paradise

**Paradise**

** Alexis and Jake came over for a family brunch. Martha came over for the brunch as well. The kids were excited to see their sister and "brother" and their grandmother. **

** "Lexis!" the kids shouted.**

** The kids always called Alexis "Lexis" instead of Alexis since it was easier for them. Alexis hugged her sisters and brothers. After that the kids said hello to Jake before they made a beeline for their grandmother. **

** "Grams!" the kids shouted just as loud as they had shouted their sister's name.**

** "Come here my darlings."**

** "Everything is almost ready." Castle said as he shook his son in law's hand.**

** "Katherine darling; will Jim be joining us?"**

** "No he's on a business trip."**

** As everyone sat down to brunch; Beckett had a moment.**

_** "Hey."**_

_** "Hey."**_

_** "Come in."**_

_** "Thank you."**_

_** "Mmmphf, hang in there kiddo."**_

_** "Thank you Martha."**_

_** "Leftovers in the fridge, upstairs if you need us."**_

__**A smile came to Beckett as she recalled that moment years ago with Martha after she arrived at the loft.**

** "What are you thinking about?" Castle asked.**

** Before Beckett could answer Castle's inquiry; she noticed that Martha knew what Beckett had remembered.**

** A smile came to Martha's face as she thought of the same moment as her daughter in law.**

** "Just thinking of the night I dropped by during the Coonan case."**

** "Oh."**

** The family sat down to brunch. Multiple generations within the family all together having a meal together. This was paradise. **

** It was kind of Waltons-esque of course the Castle family wasn't going to bed and saying good night like Waltons did during the show's run. **

** They didn't need that. What they had was just as good as what the Waltons had. This was their Waltons' moment.**


	9. Training

**Training**

** "Where are you off to? Do we have a body drop?" Castle asked.**

** "No we don't have a body drop."**

** "Then where are you off to?"**

** "When did you become my father?" Beckett asked evasively.**

** "I was just curious."**

** "I'm off to the gym. For a quick work out while the kids are at school."**

** Castle's intrigued had been piqued. Once Beckett noticed that Castle was interested she knew that she had a slim chance of having some down time.**

** "I'd like to come."**

** "Someone has to stay here with JR."**

** "Jake and I will stay." Alexis chimed in.**

** "You are your father's daughter; Alexis."**

** With that Castle and Beckett left for the gym.**

** "Here; take these." Beckett said as she tossed a set of boxing gloves to Castle once they had arrived at the gym.**

** "What for?"**

** "We're sparring in that." **

** "Oh."**

** "What are you afraid of; kitten?" Beckett said baiting her husband.**

** "I'm not afraid of anything."**

** "Good; get ready then."**

** Seconds later; the duo was in the center of boxing ring.**

** "Better have your A – game on; babe." Beckett said as the danced in the ring.**

** "We'll see."**

** "Don't take it easy on me just because we're married and I'm the mother of your children."**

** "Mmm." Castle responded.**

** With that they got under way.**

** "Let's make this a little more interesting."**

** "You want place a bet on a minor sparring match?" Beckett asked.**

_**"Okay. Well, if you guys want any help you know where to find me."**_

_** "Help?! Did you just say help?!"**_

_** "Don't worry about us, Castle. We'll probably close ours before your therapist."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Mmm."**_

_** "Well, perhaps you'd like to make things…interesting?"**_

_** "Oooh, wait, are you sayin you wanna wager on who solves their case first?"**_

_** "That's sick, bro. Fifty bucks?"**_

_** "We win you pay us both."**_

_** "Deal."**_

__**"Really…"**

** "Yes really."**

** "So what's the bet?"**

** "I win; then we do whatever I want, whenever I want." Castle said.**

** Beckett knew what Castle wanted if he wanted. He wanted a lot of it ever since the vasectomy. And she didn't always give in as easily.**

** "And if I win…?" Beckett asked.**

** "I don't know; that's up to you not me."**

** "Well think about it."**

** After that the sparring match resumed once the duo bumped gloves again.**

** "Let the best man…"**

** "Or woman…"**

** "Win."**

** Both of them smiled as they recalled the last time they uttered the same words.**


	10. Kate's Reward

**Kate's Reward**

** As expected Beckett won the sparring match with Castle. Her reward her on solo shopping trip which was completely on Castle. There was some instances where being married to world famous – ish millionaire mystery writer definitely had its benefits. This was definitely one of those moments.**

** Beckett stopped by Barney's New York where she dropped $7,770 on boots from designers such as Christian Louboutin, Manolo Blahnik and a few other well-known designers. That was only the start of it. Beckett made her way to Tiffany & Co.; where she dropped about $11,725 on three necklaces. Each necklace had the gemstone of her four kids.**

** Then there was the $1,689 that Beckett spent on four swimsuits for the upcoming summer at Saks Fifth Avenue.**

** By the time Beckett was done she had spent $21,184 between the three stores she had gone to.**

** "Did you enjoy yourself?" Castle asked when Beckett returned home.**

** "You can say that I did."**

** Castle saw the bags from Barney's New York, Saks Fifth Avenue and Tiffany & Co. **

** "Dare I ask how much?"**

** "Does it matter? You are a millionaire and world famous – ish."**

** With that Beckett handed Castle his credit card.**

** "I guess not."**

** Beckett could tell that Castle still wanted to know.**

** "$21, 184."**

** Castle was stunned.**

** "A woman after my own heart." Martha commented.**

** "What did you get?" Alexis asked.**

** "Take a look."**

** All three women could tell that Castle wanted to comment on the amount of money that Beckett had just spent.**

** But with one look from Martha; Castle decided otherwise. Martha smiled after she saw that her son took her advice.**

** "I'd like to see what you got."**

** "I'll show you some of it now and the other stuff later."**

** Beckett showed Castle the boots she had gotten.**

** "I will never understand how you are able to walk in those things."**

** "That's one thing you'll be wondering; babe."**

** Later on when it was just the two of them in their bedroom; Beckett modeled the swim suits she had gotten for herself earlier in the day.**

** "So what do you think? Was the $21,184 worth it?**

** "Without a doubt." Castle said as they shared a kiss.**

** Beckett changed out of the swim suit she was in and into pajamas. In a few months she'd be wearing the swim suits in the Hamptons.**


	11. Contemplating

**Contemplating**

** For once in a very long time; Beckett was sitting still. The kids were playing on the floor in front of her. Martha was home across the hall. Alexis and Jake were visiting Jake's family. And Castle was in his office unwrapping a package he had recently gotten in the mail. **

** In Castle's mind it was time for him to start a tradition. One that he had with Alexis when she was little. **

_**"Dad! What are you doing?"**_

_** "You have 30 seconds to suit up."**_

_** "I…"**_

_** "A game is afoot."**_

_** "Dad…"**_

_** "Wait. Let me savor this. I haven't gotten the drop on you since you were 10. Oh, this feels like…victory."**_

_** "Dad, look I can't, okay? I have a big decision to make."**_

_** "Well, have you at least narrowed it down?**_

_** "I made a list of all the classes and extra circulars. And the best choices seem to be Oxford and Stanford."**_

_** "What about Columbia? NYU? Vassar?**_

_** "They're all too close. I'd come home all the time. I want to challenge myself. And I'd get sucked into things like this."**_

_** "But then who's gonna play with me?"**_

_** "I think it's time to holster the laser guns and be adults."**_

_** "Game over. Please proceed to exit."**_

_** "Oh darling. It's just a game."**_

_** "No, it's not. It's a time honored family tradition that we've been honoring since Alexis could wrap her little finger around a trigger. First one to a thousand points wins. And we were so close. We laser tagged our way through her preteen years and now, suddenly, she's too old to play."**_

_** "She's growing up."**_

_** "Well she doesn't have to. Look at me."**_

__**Castle came into the living room with four laser tag vests and guns. He had suited up in his office before he came out.**

** "Are the four you ready?"**

** "Yes!" the kids shouted in unison.**

** "Now I started this laser tag tradition with Alexis when she was a kid."**

** The kids nodded as the eagerly as they listened to their dad.**

** "First one to a thousand points wins." Castle said as he helped his sons and daughters suit up.**

** After Castle and the kids played laser tag for a while; they called it quits so that Castle could see what was going on with his wife.**

** "What's going on?"**

** "I was just thinking of what Doyle said all those years ago."**

** "Oh. The three kids? I think we went past that." Castle said as he looked to James Royce.**

** "I wasn't thinking of that. I was thinking of something else he had said."**

** "What?"**

** "You mean me writing serious literature and you being a senator?"**

** "Yeah."**

** "Well; what do you want? Do you want to keep being a homicide detective or do you want to be a senator. You'd definitely be a better senator than Bracken was."**

** "Thanks; but the thing is, I have no idea what I want to do."**

** It was then that both of them knew that there was a lot to think about.**


	12. Convention

**Convention**

** Castle was bored out of his mind. Beckett and the rest of the 12****th****; Gates included were down in Atlantic City for a law enforcement convention. Alexis and Jake were still visiting Jake's family. And Martha; well Martha was all over the place just as she always was. **

** So it was just Castle and the kids. They had breakfast and they played a quick game of laser tag before the twins and James Royce took their afternoon naps. While they slept; Castle worked on Johanna Martha's homework with her.**

** "Daddy; can I ask you a question?"**

** "Sure.**

** "Why does Lexis not have brown hair like you and Mommy?"**

** Castle breathed a sigh of relief.**

** "Lexis got her red hair from her Mommy and from Grams."**

** "But Mommy doesn't have red hair; Daddy."**

** At that was when Castle recalled that they hadn't clued Johanna Martha, the twins and James Royce in on the minor detail of Beckett not being Alexis' biological mother.**

** "Well sweetie; that is quite true, Mommy doesn't have red hair…."**

** "Then how does Lexis?"**

** "To put it simply; you and you little sister and brothers have a different Mommy than Alexis…"**

** "But Lexis calls Mommy, mom."**

** "That she does. You remember when Meredith came to the loft to get something from Grams the other day?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Well Meredith is Alexis' mommy just like your mommy is Alexis' mommy."**

** For a minute; Johann Martha processed what Castle had told her.**

** "Okay."**

** "Okay then; let's finish up your homework so we can go to the museum when you sister and brothers wake up from their naps."**

** Johanna Martha nodded and they resumed work on her homework.**

** As they worked; Castle recalled a memory.**

_**"Oh, man. I love this place! When Alexis as little, we used to come here every Sunday. We would run around here for hours pretending like we were on safari in Africa or looking dinosaurs in China."**_

_** "You know, Castle, sometimes I forget that you have such a capacity for pure innocence in your life."**_

_** "Yeah. Plus, it was a great place to pick up chicks."**_

_** "And then you open your mouth and ruin it."**_

__**It wasn't long after the trip down memory lane for Castle; that the trip to the museum was underway.**

** As he chased after his kids in the museum he was relieved of the boredom that had plagued him earlier especially as he fondly remembered chasing Alexis through the same rooms he was chasing his sons and daughters through.**


	13. 1PP

**1PP**

** Following the convention in Atlantic City; Beckett had a meeting with the police commissioner at 1PP. She had no idea what the meeting was about.**

** "I'm here for a meeting with the commissioner." Beckett said to the secretary.**

** "Can I tell the commissioner who is waiting for him?"**

** "Detective Beckett from the 12****th****."**

** "Take a seat, Detective; I'll let the commissioner know you are here."**

** Minutes after informing the commissioner that Beckett had arrived; the commissioner came out of his office on the heels of his secretary.**

** "Detective Beckett; it's good to see you again."**

** "It's a pleasure to see you too; sir."**

** Beckett was a bit anxious and she desperately tried to hide it. The duo kept exchanging pleasantries as they returned to the commissioner's office.**

** "How's Castle and the kids; Detective?"**

** "They're well. Castle and I have are hands full with the kids."**

** "And how's married life treating Alexis?"**

** "She seems to be enjoying it. She's actually visiting her in laws with her husband at the moment."**

** "Good to hear."**

** "Not to be so blunt; sir, but why am I here?"**

** "Right to the point; detective, that's good."**

** "Sir; why am I here? I'm needed down at the 12****th****."**

** "You're here; detective because there has been an opening at the 54****th**** and you're the top candidate for the position."**

** "What is the position?"**

** "Captain of the homicide unit at the 54****th****."**

** "Me? Homicide captain at the 54****th****?"**

** Beckett recalled quickly the case they had when Espo's old partner Ike Thornton was a suspect in one their homicide cases.**

** "Well what's your answer; detective?"**

** "If you don't mind; sir, I like to think about this before I give you my answer. There are a lot of things that have to be taken into consideration."**

** "Sure; take your time."**

** With that Beckett left 1PP and headed back to the 12****th****. On her way back to the 12****th****; Beckett called Castle to tell him to meet her there. Then she called Ryan and Espo to tell them to wait for her and Castle in the break room.**


	14. Cluing In

**Cluing In**

** By the time Beckett arrived at the precinct, Castle and the boys were already waiting for her. Ryan and Espo were waiting the break room. Castle had been in the break room but came out to meet up with Beckett when he saw her step off the elevator. Beckett had been worried on what Espo would think about the job offer. She didn't want him to be mad with her at all.**

** Beckett could see the concern in Castle's eyes.**

** "Where are the kids?"**

** "James Royce is with my mother and they'll pick JM and the twins when it's time."**

** "Okay." Beckett said as they walked to the break room together.**

** "What's going on; Kate? Why did you rush out of the loft?"**

** "I tell you in a second."**

** "What's going on?" Ryan asked when Castle and Beckett rejoined them.**

** "I had a meeting with the commissioner at 1PP…"**

** "Okay?" Espo said.**

** "He offered me a job."**

** "What and where?" Castle asked.**

** "He offered me the Captain position within the homicide unit at the 5 – 4."**

** Beckett waited for responses. She knew about Espo's history with the 54****th****.**

** "That's great news. Have you decided what you're going to do?" Espo asked.**

** Beckett breathed a sigh of relief after Espo spoke.**

** "I haven't decided yet. There's a lot to consider before the final decision is made."**

** "Take your time."**

** "I will."**

** "If you decide to take the job; I'll come over to the 54****th**** with you." Ryan said.**

** Everyone knew that Castle would follow Beckett to the 54****th**** if she decided to take the job.**

** "Thanks Kev."**

** Espo was the only hold out at the moment.**

** "I'm in too."**

** "Thanks Javi."**

** The day continued on and Beckett kept on thinking about the job offer. This wasn't going to be easy.**

** This decision would take time. Beckett knew she had to do what was right for her and for her family. It wasn't just her anymore.**


	15. Consideration

**Consideration**

** Castle and Beckett returned home later that night to their kids and Martha. The kids were already in bed. Martha had a glass of wine on the table before her and a book on her lap.**

** "Thank you for watching the kids for us; Martha."**

** "You're welcome dear."**

** Castle went into the kitchen to get some wine for himself and Beckett.**

** "How were the kids?" Castle asked.**

** "They were angels; unlike you were at their age." **

** "Thanks mother."**

** "So what was so important that Richard had to rush down to the precinct to meet you?" Martha asked.**

** "The police commissioner offered me a job…"**

** "Okay; what was the offer?"**

** At this point Castle had rejoined his wife and mother with glasses of wine in hand.**

** "Homicide Captain at the 54****th**** precinct."**

** "Well we both know that Richard will follow you over to the 54****th ****if you decided to take the job." Martha said.**

** "Hey!"**

** Beckett and Martha looked at Castle and smile.**

** "He definitely would." **

** "What about Kevin and Javier?"**

** "They both said they would that they'd come over if I took the job."**

** "Well that is good to hear."**

** After that Martha excused herself. Castle stayed up a little bit longer after Martha went home.**

** "See you in the morning." Castle said as he stood up and kissed the top of Beckett's head.**

** "Yeah I'll be there in a bit; babe."**

** With that; Castle retired to their bedroom for the night. Beckett remained on the couch for a while after that.**

** Beckett flashback to the Tanner case.**

_**"Let me ask you something. Where do you see yourself five years from now?"**_

_** "I haven't really given it that much thought."**_

_** "As Lieutenant? Captain? A 1 Police Plaza, climbing the ladder?"**_

_** "That's not really where my heart is."**_

_** "Where is your heart? In that room? You want to be in that room five years from now busting some killer's balls?"**_

_** "I don't know you. Certainly not well enough to have this conversation."**_

__**Beckett had a lot of things to consider. It was going to be a long night.**


	16. Late Night

**Late Night**

** Sleep wasn't an option for Beckett that night. The hours had flown by with the help of countless cups of coffee. Not that all - nighters weren't second nature to Beckett. She had her fair share of all – nighters over the years between cases, the kids and the countless endeavors in the bedroom with Castle.**

** Beckett spent most of the time pacing trying to figure out what she was going to do. She had already left the 12****th**** for another job that didn't end well and she didn't want that to happen again. This was like her marriage; her one and done. **

_** "Do you have any idea how many people have sat across that table and confessed their sins to me? What makes you think that you're any different? Any smarter? You've only been in this room for one hour. But this room … this room has been my life. My home. And I will not let you sit there and lie to me in my own home. This is a partial print found at the crime scene in the victim's blood. It's a match to yours, Martin. Am I still wasting my time?"**_

__**After all the pacing and the back and forth; Beckett finally came to a decision in the early morning hours just before she had fallen asleep on the couch.**

**By the time Castle had woke up the following morning; he realized that the bed was empty beside him.**

**When he got up and wandered into the living room he found Beckett still sleeping on the couch.**

**Castle pulled the blanket up to its original resting place on Beckett. He would let her sleep a while longer.**

**Eventually Beckett woke up on her own; of course the aroma of coffee emanating from the kitchen.**

"**You never came to bed last night." Castle pointed out. **

"**I know. Is there any of that for me?"**

"**Yup."**

**Castle poured Beckett a cup.**

"**So what kept you up all night?"**

"**The captain job."**

"**Oh."**

"**I think I've decided on what I'm going to do. But I'm not completely sure. I don't want it to end up like the last one."**

**Castle knew instantly what Beckett referred to.**

"_**Hey."**_

"_**Hey, I thought our flight was at 8 in the morning."**_

"_**It is. They know it was you that tipped off the press."**_

"_**A part of me really admires you for the choice that you made, maybe because I'd like to think there was a time that I would have done it. But the people we answer to don't feel that way."**_

"_**Rachel, I … I."**_

"_**Kate, you're one of the best agents I've ever worked with."**_

"_**But I'm here to tell you, you're fired."**_

"**Yeah; so what did you decide?"**

"**You'll know soon enough; babe."**

**With that Beckett set her coffee down and darted off to the bedroom. Once she was dressed; Beckett was out the door in a heartbeat.**


	17. Mind Made Up

**Mind Made Up**

** Beckett walked right into the police commissioner's office. The commissioner's secretary was completely shocked to see Beckett. **

** "Detective; is the commissioner expecting you?"**

** "No."**

** "I'll let him know that you are here."**

** Beckett sat down and waited.**

** The secretary came back into the main lobby.**

** "He'll be right with you; Detective."**

** Beckett waited some before the commissioner came to get her.**

** "So it seems you have made your decision."**

** "I have; sir."**

** "Well is it going to be; Detective? Captain or Detective."**

** There was a pause before Beckett answered. She could tell that the commissioner already knew what she had decided.**

** "I'll take it."**

** "Well congratulations; Captain."**

** The commissioner handed Beckett her new badge.**

** After that Beckett left 1PP so she could put her affairs in order at the 12****th****. Gates would be the first one she talked to. Then Castle and the boys. She'd tell Lanie of course. She would also tell her family.**

** As Beckett made her last trip to the 12****th****; she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she was now Captain Katherine "Kate" Castle (****née**__**Beckett). It wasn't a long drive from 1PP to the 12****th**** .**

** Beckett wasted no time when it came to getting everything squared away at the 12****th****.**

** "Well; congratulations Kate. You will be missed here." Gates said offering up her congratulations.**

** "Thank you sir."**

** "You don't have to call me sir now. We're on the same playing field now."**

** "I'll keep that in mind for the future…" Beckett trailed off.**

** "You're taking Ryan and Esposito with you."**

** "I am. And Castle too."**

** Gates breathed a sigh of relief with that part. After that Beckett left Gate's company to tell the boys and Castle. On the walk over Beckett wondered how the guys would take the news of her decision.**


	18. Tell and Relocate

**Tell and Relocate**

** "You rushed out of the loft again. And before breakfast nonetheless." Castle said.**

** "I know; I was there when it all played out." Beckett responded.**

** "So what did you decide?"**

** "I took it. Time for a new home."**

** "A new home for our merry band of misfits." Ryan said.**

** "Nice bro."**

** "Very nice." Castle commented.**

** "Gates is okay with this?"**

** "She is; told her that we'd help her out if needed."**

** With that Beckett and the boys packed their things so they could relocate to their new precinct. When they arrived at the 54****th****; the police commissioner would be there to help them transition.**

** Hours later the merry band of misfits that had called the 12****th**** precinct home for years took their last walk and ride in the elevator.**

** Beckett knew on the ride over to the 54****th**** that the transition would be hard. But she was ready for it. She did have Castle at her side just as she had for years now. Beckett also had Ryan and Espo with her so all was good.**

** When they got to the 54****th****; the commissioner was running late. So while they waited; Beckett wandered into her what looked like her new office.**

** It all sunk in when Beckett saw the inside of the office.**

_**Captain Katherine Beckett – Castle**_

** Seeing her name on the name plate like the one that Montgomery had when he was Captain at the 12****th**** and how Gates' had her; Beckett felt like she had made it. Just as she was starting to think of how this wasn't her original game plan and how her mother's murder switched things around; Beckett was joined by Castle who had come up behind her. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. There was a bit of silence between them at first. Beckett was still taking everything just as Castle was.**

** "I like the name plate." Castle said breaking the moratorium of silence between them.**

** Beckett laughed. Castle always knew the right things to say. He always knew what to say that would get her to smile or laugh.**

** "I like it too. It has a nice ring to it." Beckett said.**

** "That it does; Captain Beckett – Castle."**

** Beckett smiled and laughed again as she transitioned into the mode of proving herself to the in house detectives and uniforms of the 54****th**** precinct.**


	19. New

**New**

** The Police Commissioner finally arrived at the 54****th**** some time after Beckett, Castle and the boys did. Castle and Beckett waited for the commissioner in Beckett's new office while Ryan and Esposito waited in the break room. **

** "Can I have everyone's attention." the commissioner commanded from the homicide bull pen.**

** All of the homicide detectives and uniforms stopped in their tracks. The quartet came out of their hiding places.**

** "We all know that this precinct has had its ups and downs. The loss of Captain Gonzalez was tragic."**

** There was a moment as everyone at the 54****th**** took a moment to remember their captain.**

** "Now I'd like you to meet your new Captain; Katherine Beckett – Castle."**

** "Hello." Beckett said.**

** The detectives and uniforms of the 54****th**** expressed their hellos to their new captain.**

** "I brought with me two detectives that I worked closely with while we were at the 12****th****. Detective Javier Esposito and Detective Kevin Ryan."**

** Espo and Ryan were acknowledged by their new brethren.**

** "And I'm sure after all these years; you all know the gentleman standing beside me…"**

** "Yeah we know him; Capt." one of the detectives said.**

** "He's Richard Castle; your civilian consultant and your husband." one of the uniforms called out.**

** "That he is." Beckett said.**

** Beckett felt Castle place his hand on the small of her back.**

** After that the crowd departed. The commissioner returned to 1PP. Ryan and Espo went to find their new desks.**

** Castle went back into Beckett's office.**

** "Captain Katherine Beckett – Castle; it has a nice ring to it."**

** "That it does; babe."**

** There was a pause.**

** "Well Capt; are we celebrating this promotion or what?**

** "Tonight, when it's just us."**

** After that the duo spent time trying to figure out what Castle's role was within the new precinct.**

** He had spent years following Beckett around for his "research"; with Beckett's promotion the game had changed. It wouldn't be the same following Ryan and Espo around.**


	20. Home

**Home**

** Hours later; after the work day had ended and after Beckett told the two people she had left to tell about the promotion, she headed home with Castle. They had their nightly glass of wine. The duo had to start planning their family trip to the Hamptons.**

_**"It's kind of like a tradition, you know? Bonfires, roasting marshmallows, telling ghost stories, sleeping late. We've done it since she was five."**_

_** "Sounds nice. Kind of magical, actually."**_

_** "Yeah, you know what? You should come. Oh, it's right on the ocean. There's a secluded pool. You could lay out, work on your tan."**_

_** "Wow, Castle, you're working really hard to see me in a swimsuit."**_

_** "If you are not comfortable in a swimsuit, you can just skinny dip."**_

__**"So when do you want to head down to the Hamptons?" Castle asked.**

** "Well Memorial Day falls on a Monday this year; babe."**

** "Okay…"**

** "Should we head up to the Hamptons the Friday before?"**

** "Whatever is easier. It is not that long of a drive."**

** "I know; remember it's a bit more tedious with the kids." Beckett said.**

** "So we'll head over to the Hamptons the Wednesday before."**

** "Sounds good."**

** "Is Alexis and Jake coming?"**

** "Yeah; Alexis said that they'd come up after work on that Friday."**

** "What about Martha?"**

** "She'll come with us. Help us with the kids."**

** "Okay."**

** "So when do I get my reward; Mr. Castle?"**

** Castle smiled.**

** "I thought I was the one being rewarded; Captain."**

** "Another time. Tonight is my night."**

" _**Now you're dead. You can suck it. Oh, you want more? Come get it, buddy. 'cause I got something special for you."**_

"_**And I've got something special for you, too."**_

"_**Well that's not looking too good."**_

" _**What? Castle…"**_

"_**Well then stick your head out, Patel, and get pwned like a real man."**_

"_**Who's Patel?"**_

"_**He's this kid from India. He's been thrashing me for weeks but not tonight. Because tonight I am bringing it. And it stings, doesn't it!"**_

"_**Yeah, it kinda does. Castle!" **_

" _**What?"**_

"_**Would you rather play with a kid in an imaginary world, or with …. in the real world?"**_

"_**Uh … I … ooh. I – uh … uh …"**_

"_**Oh my God."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**Oh my God, you actually have to think about this!"**_

"_**No … Come over here."**_

"_**Are you kidding me?"**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**You know what? Forget it."**_

"_**Seriously, I died on purpose for you." **_

"_**Whatever."**_

"_**C'mon, what? No, I … it's not my mom. It's worse. Yeah, see ya Thursday."**_

"_**What is it, Castle? I was really comfortable on that couch."**_

"_**There's something I need to do. Something that you need to see." **_

"_**Wait…no…"**_

"_**Cas … I didn't say that I didn't want you to play your game again."**_

"_**No, I know. I have more cords. This is just symbolic. But you're right. I've been taking you for granted. But no longer. Tonight it's all about me. "**_

"_**Shouldn't it be about me?"**_

"_**Nope. Because tonight it's all about me …. giving you a romantic, full body message."**_

"**So where's my full body massage; babe?"**

**Castle led Beckett into the bedroom.**

"**Right here; Sir." Castle playfully teased.**

"**Cute Castle." Beckett said getting the last word in as Castle started the full body massage.**


	21. Figuring It All Out

**Figuring It All Out**

**The Hamptons wasn't the only thing that Castle and Beckett had to figure out. With Beckett being Captain of the homicide unit of the 54****th**** there seemed to be no reason for Castle to follow Beckett around like he had for years now. It would just be odd for Castle to follow Ryan and Esposito around. Castle wasn't exactly a fan of paper work let alone the politics that came with Beckett's new job.**

"**So what are we going to do with our arrangement now?" Beckett asked.**

"**I can still follow you around. Montgomery worked a few cases and Gates worked some cases too."**

"**You could; but we both know that you'd be bored within minutes."**

"**Well then I could follow Ryan and Espo around."**

"**We both know that would be awkward and that following them doesn't have the same appeal as following me around does."**

"**So what do you suggest?"**

"**I say it's up to you; babe. But someone needs to be with the kids. We can't rely on our parents or even on Alexis and Jake when it comes to the kids. We can't be completely dependent on others when it comes our kids. Besides if you stay home with the kids; it gives you the opportunity to write. This way Gina isn't calling every other day for the next chapter."**

**There was an awkward silence in the room. **

"**Let's get ready to go."**

**Castle and Beckett were taking the kids to Build a Bear workshop. **

"**You've got to decide and soon." Beckett said.**

**The kids came barreling into the room. They were all excited to make their own stuffed animals.**

"**I know." Castle responded.**

"**I expect an answer soon."**

**The pressure was somewhat on now. Castle had to choose what he was going to do. This wasn't the first time that Castle had a deadline to meet and both of them knew that. Beckett was hoping that Castle would have answer soon rather than later.**

**Once the kids had their coats on; the family headed out to spend time together as a family.**


	22. Ultimatum Met

**Ultimatum Met**

** Castle had spent a lot of time trying to figure out what he was going to do. Keep following Beckett around or trade that in for being a stay at home dad again. Castle had a lot going through his mind as he tried to figure out what he was going to do.**

_**"How come we never had a nanny?"**_

_** "Well, your mother and I decided if someone was going to screw you up, we wanted it to be me. Only you managed to turn out fine somehow anyway."**_

_** "Surprisingly."**_

__**Beckett and Castle had made the same decision about their kids that Castle had made with Meredith years ago with Alexis. That was another factor for Castle and the inevitable decision he had to make.**

_**"That brings me back a bit."**_

_** "A bit? I'm thinking it's a little bit more than that Castle."**_

_** "I'm not talking about when I was a kid. I'm talking about when I used to take my daughter to the park."**_

_** "You used to take your daughter to the park?"**_

_** "Spring, summer, fall we were here every day. Alexis's mom was doing community theatre. She was on the road a lot, so I had custody. What?"**_

_** "Nothing, I just never figured you for Mister Mom."**_

_** "Some of the best days of my life."**_

_** "That's actually kinda nice.**_

_** "Yeah, tell me about it. Do you know how many lonely single mothers there are in a Manhattan playground? And there I was between marriages."**_

_** "Exactly how many time have you been married Castle?"**_

_** "Twice."**_

_** "That's it?"**_

_** "Isn't that enough? How about you?"**_

_** "Me? No. Never been."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Yep."**_

_** "You'd be good at it. You're both controlling and disapproving. You should really try it."**_

_** "I'm not an 'if at first you don't succeed' kind of girl, Castle. When it comes to marriage, I'm more of a 'one and done' type."**_

__**Castle recalled that time at the playground when Beckett had said that to him. She had said it to them just before their wedding day nine years ago. This marriage of theirs was her one and his done.**

** He had his mind up. All Castle had to do was to tell Beckett.**

** Hours later when Castle had the opportunity; he pulled Beckett aside.**

__**"I've made my decision." Castle said.**

** "Okay….?"**_**  
**_


	23. New Routine

**New Routine**

"**I've made my decision." Castle said.**

** "Okay….?"**

** There was a pause between the duo. Castle was trying to build up the suspense and it was beginning to get on Beckett's nerves.**

** "What did you decide; Castle." Beckett said a bit agitated.**

** The smirk that always came to Castle's face came to it once again.**

** "Cas…"**

** "I've decided to stop following you. You were right; someone has to stay home with the kids."**

** "Okay."**

** They both knew that the first morning that Beckett left for work without him would be the true test of Castle's decision. The last time she went to work without him; it didn't go all that well.**

_**"Hey, Castle."**_

_** "Where are you?"**_

_** "I'm…at work. Why?"**_

_** "You said you were bringing home dinner."**_

_** "Yes, on my way home."**_

_** "So when are you leaving?"**_

_** "Soon."**_

_** "When soon?"**_

_** "Like in…half an hour?"**_

_** "Fine."**_

**So a few days later it was time to put Castle's decision to the test. Beckett was getting ready for work. Castle was getting breakfast for the kids.**

** Shortly after the kids started eating their breakfast; Beckett came out of the bedroom.**

** "Good luck at work; Mommy!" the kids said in unison.**

** "Thank you."**

** Beckett kissed each of her kids on their heads.**

** "When will you be home?" Castle asked in a somewhat teasing manner.**

** They both knew what Castle was getting at.**

** "I'll be home when I'm home; babe." Beckett jokingly jested back.**

** With that Beckett left for work.**


	24. Test

**Test**

** It was time for the true test once Beckett left for work. It was just Castle and the kids. After the kids had breakfast; Castle's hands were full as he helped each one of the kids get dressed. Castle had to take Johanna Martha and the twins to school before he was able to spend some Dad and son time with James Royce.**

** So as Castle was helping the kids get dressed; a smile came to his face.**

_**"Nope. Nebula – 9."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Mmhmm."**_

_** "I'm sorry, but how is Nebula – 9 worthy of all of this? I mean, they were canceled over a decade ago after 12 episodes. Which was 12 episodes too many."**_

_** "I thought you would be a fan."**_

_** "I'm a fan of good sci – fi. Star Trek, Battlestar, that Joss Whedon show. But Nebula – 9? No, no. That's all phony melodrama and lifeless acting."**_

__**"Daddy!"**

** "Daddy!"**

** "Daddy!"**

** "Daddy!"**

** The calls from the kids snapped Castle back to reality.**

** "What's so funny; Daddy?" Kat asked.**

** "Oh it's nothing sweetie; daddy was just remembering something with mommy."**

** "Oh okay."**

** "Why don't you guys go grab your shoes?"**

** "Okay daddy."**

** The kids ran off to get their shoes. Johanna Martha put her shoes on as the twins put theirs on. Once Johanna Martha had her shoes on she went to help her baby brother. Castle found it absolutely adorable so he snapped a quick picture and sent it off to Beckett. **

** After that the collective left the loft to take Johanna Martha and the twins to school. Once they were dropped off; James Royce was really excited. They were heading to playground.**

** As Castle and James Royce walked up to playground equipment; the picture of him walking to the playground equipment with Alexis when she was her brother's age. On the walk over to the equipment; Castle had asked one of the other patron's to take picture of them. He had a picture with Johanna Martha like the one that was being taken. He also had one with Kat and one with JJ. It would have been easier to do a picture of him going to the playground with the twins together; but he and Beckett made the promise to treat Kat and JJ as individuals.**


	25. Survived

**Survived**

** Later on that night Beckett came home from a long day at work. She came home to a quiet loft that night. Beckett dropped her bag and planner by the door after she locked it. She expected to fine Castle fast asleep in bed especially after he spent the day with the kids. Beckett knew that the kids were asleep at this hour. After securing her firearm in the gun safe she had Castle install after they had learned that they were pregnant with Johanna Martha years ago; Beckett set her badge down beside her keys on the kitchen counter and headed to the bedroom under the impression that Castle was in the bedroom.**

** Instead Beckett found her husband fast asleep on the couch in the living room. There was a glass of wine on the coffee table and a book rested on top of Castle's chest. Beckett knew that Castle found her absolutely cute amongst other things when he saw her sleeping; proof in point when he had come into the bedroom with coffees, breakfast, the paper and a flower on breakfast tray before Beckett was stuck standing on a bomb.**

** This was Beckett's moment like the other was Castle's. But unlike Castle; Beckett didn't just stand in one place and watch Castle sleep like Castle had a number of years prior. **

** Beckett carefully removed the book from Castle and moved the wine glass back a bit. Thankfully Castle didn't wake up when Beckett removed the book. Beckett breathed a sigh of relief at that blessing. Beckett unbuttoned a few buttons on her shirt.**

_**"What…. what are you doing?"**_

_** "Well I'm not going to get much out of Brian looking like a cop?"**_

_** "Undercover. I like it. You might want to pop one more button just in case."**_

** So Beckett leaned in a bit closer to Castle who was still sleeping after she had popped a button or two more than the last time.**

** Their lips met within seconds. Beckett rested herself on Castle to a degree. She could feel Castle stirring beneath her. **

** Suddenly Castle's blue eyes flashed open which pleased Beckett quite a bit. Castle's blue eyes wasted no time in finding Beckett's hazel eyes. Beckett deepened the kiss for a bit longer before she pulled away so they could both breathe.**

** "Well that's one way to let me know that you're home." Castle said.**

** "Had a feeling you would approve."**

** "I do. How was work? Bet it was odd not having me around after all these years."**

** "It was actually quite peaceful." Beckett playfully teased.**

** "Cute Kate."**

** The loft was still decorated with the kids' toys.**

** "Looks like you survived the day as well." Beckett said as she picked up JJ's foam bat.**

** "Yeah."**

** "Well guess this proves that we can handle all of this."**

** "Definitely."**

** There was a bit of a pause.**

** "So I never gave you the gift I have for you…" Castle said.**

** "It's not Christmas, my birthday or our anniversary…"**

** "I know but this gift isn't for any of that." Castle stated.**

** "Then what is the gift for?"**

** "For you making Captain."**

** "Oh so it's that kind of a gift." Beckett said catching on.**

** With that Beckett pulled Castle off of the couch and led the way to the bedroom. Beckett kicked the bedroom door close behind them once they were inside.**


	26. Decade

**Decade**

** Everything was coming up fast for the Castle family. Johanna Martha and the twins would be finishing up school soon. Before that Castle and Beckett would celebrate their ten year anniversary and the entire family would spend the Memorial Day holiday along with the weekend that preceded it in the Hamptons like they always did.**

** Today was the day of one of the many things that came about. Everyone was sleeping in. Martha ducked in for a cup of coffee when she heard her grandkids waking up. So Martha took care of the kids while Castle and Beckett slept.**

** A bit after the kids woke up and spent some time with their grandmother; Castle and Beckett slowly woke up.**

** As the duo came out of their slumber, their eyes met once again. Their heads resting on their respective pillows. This was pure bliss in both of their opinions.**

** "Happy Anniversary Mrs. Castle." Castle said to Beckett.**

** "Happy Anniversary Mr. Castle." Beckett reciprocated.**

** "Ten years as husband and wife; who would have guessed that we'd last a whole decade." **

** "I know. But I know why it lasted this long and why it will continue to last." **

** "Why?"**

** "I have a gun and you don't have a choice."**

** Castle smiled as he remembered when Beckett first said that to him years ago as they planned the wedding.**

** The duo stayed in bed a bit longer staring into each other's eyes. They heard their kids and Martha in the living room.**

** "Sounds like the kids are up." Castle said.**

** "Yeah; but it sounds like Martha has it under control."**

** "Someone doesn't want to leave this room."**

** "Do you blame me?"**

** Later on that day everyone would be meeting at Le Cirque for dinner. **

** For now Beckett was comfortable where she was. At the moment she didn't have to be a mom and a cop. Here in the bedroom she could be herself while being Castle's wife.**

** "No I don't blame you, but we have to face the music at some point."**

** "I know; babe." **

** A few minutes later; the duo joined the rest of their family in the living room. They were greeted with a round of hugs, kisses and "Happy Anniversary" wishes before their day got completely underway.**


	27. Hamptons Holiday

**Hamptons Holiday**

** In the days leading up to Memorial Day and Memorial Day weekend; Castle and Beckett had decided that they were heading to The Hamptons a few days ahead of their family. Some alone time for the duo was needed since they rarely got any time together since Beckett had taken the Captain position. They also didn't want Johanna Martha and the twins missing any school. The game plan was for Martha to come up Friday afternoon with all of her grandkids and Jake once Johanna Martha and the twins were done with school until after the holiday.**

** So after they brought Johanna Martha and the twins to school that morning, after they dropped James Royce off with Alexis and Jake; Castle and Beckett made the trek to their home in the Hamptons.**

** "Hopefully we won't have any distractions like we did when you first brought me here."**

_**"What kind of cold-blooded killer takes a nap on the beach after shooting someone?"**_

_** "Castle, I'm on vacation. If I wanted to investigate a murder, I would have stayed in the city."**_

_** "A guy died in my backyard."**_

_** "It's not our case."**_

_** "Still, you have to admit as cases go it's pretty weak."**_

_** "It's still not our case and if you keep obsessing over this it's going to ruin the weekend."**_

_** "So what do we do?"**_

_** "Maybe we just try putting it out of our minds, hmm?"**_

**"Real subtle; Kate."**

** "I thought it was."**

_**"Bye."**_

_** "Bye! Let's go."**_

_** "Please."**_

**The duo then remembered the rest of the time at The Hamptons.**

_**"You know what's funny? My cover was that I was coming out here to write and I actually got an idea for a book."**_

_** "Oh, Hamptons Heat. So you were serious about that, huh?"**_

_** "Well I already have the story. That's the hardest part."**_

_** "So, do you have an ending yet?"**_

_** "Oh, well… I had some ideas, but uh… I'm open to suggestions."**_

_** "How about this? The weekend hadn't turned out exactly as Detective Heat had imagined, but now nothing…. not even another murder on the beach, could stop her from getting exactly what she desired most."**_

_** "Hmm…that's good."**_

_** "Can I get a writer's credit for it?"**_

_** "We'll talk." **_

_** "Okay."**_

**"I know what we're doing tonight!" Castle eagerly exclaimed.**

** "What else would we do?" Beckett posed.**

** Castle smiled at his wife's quip. He knew that Beckett was joking. After that they continued their drive up to The Hamptons.**


	28. Arrivals

**Arrivals**

** A few days later after their personal time; Castle and Beckett were joined by the rest of their family. They had invited Jim but he had to decline due to work. So it was just Martha, Alexis, Jake and the kids. **

** The kids rode up to the Hamptons with Martha. Jake drove himself and Alexis up since Alexis was unable to drive for the time being. Everyone arrived at the Hamptons house at the same time.**

** "Oh my; Alexis, what happened?" Martha asked quite concerned.**

** Martha had the sight of her eldest grandkid on crutches with a cast around one leg.**

** "I broke my ankle the other night." **

** "Doing what my dear?"**

** Instead of verbally saying how she broke her ankle; Alexis just gave her grandmother a look so she wouldn't embarrass herself and Jake, there was also the minor detail that Alexis' sisters and brothers were nearby.**

** "Oh." Martha said.**

** With that everyone walked into the house. It wasn't long after they had walked in that Alexis' broken ankle had been noticed again. **

** "Alexis; what did you do to yourself?" Castle asked just as concerned as his mother had a few minutes earlier.**

** "I broke it the other night…."**

** "Oh; that's not good." Beckett said.**

** Much like her mother in law; it didn't take Beckett that long to get what Alexis was getting at in the roundabout way since the kids were still around. For Castle it took a bit longer.**

** "Really Dad, you don't get it."**

** Castle got looks from his wife, daughter and his mother once the kids had run off to play. Jake also left to bring the suitcases to their respective bedrooms.**

** After that Castle somewhat got it.**

** "You broke your ankle having…." Castle trailed off.**

** Castle clearly couldn't bring himself to finish the thought let alone the sentence.**

_**"So. What are we going to do?"**_

_** "About what?"**_

_** "Well we have to tell Ryan about Jenny."**_

_** "What? Why? Castle, if we were getting married would you want to know about all the guys that I've slept with?"**_

_** "All?"**_

_** "Seriously? You sign women's chests at book readings. You cannot be shocked that I'm not a virgin."**_

_** "I… it's just the word … all… suggests a lot. How many are we talking… exactly?"**_

_** "Are you really asking for my number?"**_

_** "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."**_

_** "Men. You all want to know, but you don't want to know."**_

_** "Listen, every woman has her secrets, including Jenny. And sometimes, for the sake of a relationship, it is better not to share."**_

** "You cannot be shocked that I'm not a virgin." Alexis said mimicking what Beckett had said a number of years earlier before Ryan's wedding.**


	29. Love at First Sight

**Love at First Sight**

** The family was sitting around the dining table having dinner that night. There were plates upon plates of food stretching from one end of the table to the next. The adults all had a glass of wine in front of them while the kids had their juice cups before them.**

** There was still a bit of an awkward silence between Castle and Alexis after he figured out how Alexis had broken her ankle.**

** "Mommy, Daddy; we have a question for you." Kat said.**

** "Sure sweetheart."**

** "Ask us your question."**

** "When did you guys first fall in love with each other?" Kat asked.**

** Castle and Beckett smiled then shared a look with Alexis and Martha. Jake was a bit curious himself.**

** "Well, we fell in love with each other at different times." Castle responded.**

** "Just tell us." Johanna Martha said.**

** "Yeah tell us." JJ and James Royce echoed.**

** "Why don't you go first; Kate."**

** "No you."**

** "Okay. I guess I fell in love with your mom when her apartment blew up."**

** The kids and Jake nodded.**

** "What about you; Mommy? When did you first fall in love with Daddy?"**

** "When we were stuck in a freezer together and then when I found Daddy and Grams in a bank safe deposit room with zip tie cuffs around their wrists."**

** As Beckett told her kids of the two times she fell in love with their father; she replayed them in her mind.**

_**"Castle? Are you there?"**_

_** "Yeah, I'm right…I'm right…I'm right here."**_

_** "I can't feel anything. Huh. I always thought, being a cop, I'd take a bullet. Never thought I'd freeze to death."**_

_** "Hey. W…we're not dead yet."**_

_** "I just wish this was one of your books and you could re-write the ending."**_

_** "I'm s… I'm sorry."**_

_** "For what?"**_

_** "F… for being me. Going rogue. Getting you into… into this. If we hadn't gone… gone rogue…"**_

_** "Oh shh. Castle, no. Okay? Shhh. You were right. We found the bomb. We were just too late, okay? Castle. Thank you for being there."**_

_** "Always."**_

_** "I just want you to know how much I…"**_

_** "Hey, Kate. Stay with me. Kate. Stay with me."**_

_** "Castle! Castle!"**_

_** "Castle!"**_

_** "Beckett!"**_

_** "They're here!"**_

_** "I told you! Huh!"**_

_** "Here we go. Ready? Okay."**_

_** "How are you?**_

** Beckett smiled as she remembered the moment she shared with Castle as she cut his zip ties before Martha had interrupted.**

** "Oh." the kids said snapping Beckett back to reality.**

** Beckett and Castle shared a smile. Dinner progressed on after that. Castle and Beckett took care of the after dinner clean up while the kids played with their sister; brother in law and grandmother in the living room.**

** "Happy ten years; babe."**

** Castle and Beckett were still in the glow of their anniversary so it wasn't completely out of left field when Beckett spoke.**

** "Here's to the next ten." Castle said.**

** The duo shared a kiss over the kitchen sink which was full of dishes and dish soap bubbles protruding from it.**


	30. Horror Night

**Horror Night**

** The holiday weekend at the Hamptons came and went. Memorial Day ended. The family had gone to an array of barbeques; they had gone to the beach a few times and even rang in the holiday with the Memorial Day parade which ended Memorial Day night with fireworks going off in the distance.**

** Now they were back home. Embracing one of his middle names; Castle suggested that they gather around a lantern that would act as their "camp fire" and tell scary stories. At first Beckett was against the scary stories since the kids were as young as they are. **

** "They'll be fine; Kate. Alexis and I told scary stories all the time. She was perfectly fine after told them."**

** In the back of Beckett's mind her response was different than the one that she would give Castle.**

_**There's a difference between Alexis and the kids; Alexis is only yours, she's mine by marriage. Johanna Martha, Kat, JJ and James Royce are mine. They came from me. Alexis didn't come from me.**_

__**"Fine."**

** "Alexis is coming over."**

** Beckett figured that she would give Castle this one thing. She hoped that this one thing would hold Castle over for a while. And the fact that Alexis was coming for the scary story night made it a bit easier for Beckett.**

** So with the go ahead from Beckett; Castle pulled out the Coleman camping lantern. He then ran to pull some bedding out. It was obvious what Castle had up his sleeve. As Castle put some chairs in the empty places in the living room; after he placed the pillows and some blankets on the floor around the camping lantern, Castle draped the rest of the blankets over the chairs.**

** "Kate; can you run to corner store and grab the stuff to make s'mores and some sodas."**

** "Yeah."**

** With that Beckett left to run the errand; while Castle put the finishing touches on the fort. Once the fort was done it was time to tell the kids what he had planned. Alexis came into the loft shortly after Jake had dropped her off and after Castle had went to tell the kids.**

** "Dad!" Alexis called.**

** Alexis had seen Beckett come out of the building so she knew that her dad was home with the kids.**

** "We're in the twins' room; Alexis."**

** Alexis made her way to her sister's and brother's room.**

** "Nice f – o – r –t; Dad." **

** "Thanks."**

** Castle smiled as he recalled something from years past.**

_**"And you will go off to school."**_

_** "But I as just helpful."**_

_** "Yes, but if I let you out of class every time you were helpful, you'd never go."**_

_** "But I won't be able to focus on school today. I just can't concentrate."**_

_** "Which will make you just like all the other kids in the class."**_

_** "Dad."**_

_** "I am serious, or I will call the truant officer. Do you still have truant officers?"**_

_** "Budget cuts."**_

_** "You're so lucky."**_

_** "Found your stalker. Franco Marquez, aka Frankie Markie. Hayley filed half a dozen complaints against him. It says here that he even tried to break into her apartment. And when she filed against him, he showed up in court and called her a…"**_

_** "B – I –T – C – H."**_

_** "She can spell, Detective."**_

_** "Probably better than you."**_

__**"I was thinking the same thing." Alexis said.**

** It wasn't long after that, that Beckett came back. The scary stories got underway. Castle took the lead with the storytelling. Beckett and Alexis would jump in tell a story themselves; Castle told more stories. The entire time; the kids hung onto every word as they sat on the edge of their cushioned floor seats with gooey s'mores hands.**

** As the story telling progressed Beckett hoped the kids wouldn't have nightmares once they went to sleep but she knew the chances of that were slim.**


	31. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

** The kids had fallen asleep during one of Castle's stories. So Castle and Beckett took the kids to their beds in rounds. Alexis made up a place for her sleep on the couch. Once the kids were in their beds; Castle and Beckett turned in for the night.**

** "If any of them end up having a nightmare and come in here; we're not doing this again until they are older. Got it?"**

** "Got it."**

** "Good."**

** With that they went to sleep. A few hours later things changed. Johanna Martha and Kat were standing in the doorway.**

** "Mommy."**

** "Daddy."**

** "Mommy."**

** "Daddy."**

** Beckett woke up and saw her daughters standing in the doorway.**

** "Did you two have a bad dream?" **

** "Yes." the girls said in unison.**

** "Well get on up here then."**

** The girls rushed over and climbed up on their parents' bed.**

** "Are you going to wake; Daddy up? JJ and JR were scared too. They didn't want to come in bother you. They wanted to be brave."**

** Beckett smiled. Her boys definitely inherited her stubborn streak.**

_**"Can I help you?"**_

_** "I hope so. I'm Jim Beckett, Kate's father."**_

_** "I feel like I already know you, Rick. I've heard a lot of great things about you from Katie."**_

_** "Really?"**_

_** "Really.**_

_** "So, how's she holding up?"**_

_** "Well, it's kind of tough to tell with her, you know? She doesn't flinch."**_

_** "I know. She wouldn't accept a nightlight when she was a little girl. Not that she wasn't afraid of the dark, but I think she felt it was a point of pride to, you know, stare it down."**_

**"Yeah; I'm going to wake Daddy. Were the boys still in bed when you two got up?"**

** "I think so." Kat said.**

** "I saw them go to Lexis before we tried to wake you."**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett turned to her husband.**

** "Rick, Rick, you have to wake up."**

** "Go back to sleep; Kate."**

** "No; you have to wake up?"**

** Castle switched to petulant child mode.**

** "But why?"**

** "Cause your scary stories gave the kids nightmares and the boys are keeping Alexis up."**

** Castle took the hint as he came to. As he got up he saw the girls sandwiched between him and Beckett.**

** Seconds later after Castle went to take care of the boys; the boys ended up in Castle and Beckett's bed like their sisters.**

** "Guess there's barely any room in there for me." Castle said after he saw the beautiful sight of their kids cozying up next to Beckett for comfort from their nightmares.**

** "Exactly."**

** "I'll go sleep in one of their beds."**

** With that Castle left to grab one of the free beds. He still had the sight of their sons and daughters sleeping beside Beckett in his mind as he drifted off to sleep. That image was a picture perfect moment in Castle's opinion.**


	32. The Ugly Side

**The Ugly Side**

** Beckett came home from work all upset one night. From the looks of it; upset wasn't the right word for it. Beckett was beyond pissed off from what Castle saw. It was just before the kids' bedtime so they were off playing in one of their bedrooms together. The quartet of kids heard their mother come home so they rushed out of the bedroom they were playing in downstairs to see her.**

** When the kids got halfway down the stairs they held back as they heard their parents from where they were on the steps.**

** "What's wrong; Kate?"**

** "Work." Beckett answered angrily.**

** "What happened?"**

** "What didn't happen?"**

** "Ryan and Espo got a case…"**

** "Okay; what's so bad about that? They're supposed to get cases; they are homicide detectives."**

** "I know that." Beckett said curtly.**

** "Mommy sounds mad." Johanna Martha said on the steps with her sister and brothers.**

** "Sounds like she's mad at Daddy." Kat commented.**

** "Yeah it does." the boys said in unison.**

** Back downstairs the very loud discussion continued on.**

** "So what made this case that Kevin and Javi got that put you in such a bad mood?"**

** "Their victim; a 38 year old woman and her 45 year old husband were murdered in their Upper East side home. After they were killed their home was robbed before their three teenage kids came home and were kidnapped by the same person or persons that killed their parents before robbing them."**

** "Murder, robbery and kidnapping; sounds like the boys have their hands full."**

** "They do."**

** There was a bit of pissed off look still on Beckett's face. The kids eased down the steps in the silence that was emanating from downstairs.**

** "There is something else that is bothering you. A case like this would bother you but not as much as this one is bothering you."**

** "Yes; Kevin and Javi have a lot on their plates with this case but they just got a bit of help…"**

** "They did?"**

** "Yeah; Will and Tom came in to help."**

** Before anything else was said; the kids came down the stairs completely. Castle and Beckett saw the frightened looks on their children's faces.**

** "What's wrong?" Beckett asked.**

** "We heard you and Daddy fighting." JJ said.**

** Johanna Martha and Kat were still quite afraid as they stood behind their brothers.**

** "Please don't get a divorce." James Royce said.**

** Beckett and Castle shared a look.**

** "Come here all of you."**

** The kids very reluctantly ventured to their parents' sides.**

** "You don't have to worry at all about Daddy and me. We're not getting a divorce."**

** "Then why were you yelling at him?" Kat asked.**

** "Uncle Javi and Uncle Kevin got a really bad case at work and two of Mommy's "friends" came back around to help your uncles out on their case and Mommy isn't too happy about that." Castle reassured his sons and daughters.**

** "Are you guys sure?" Johanna Martha asked.**

** "Yes we're sure." **

** "Absolutely sure?" all four kids asked.**

** "We're in it for the long haul. Always." Beckett said.**

** "Always." Castle echoed.**

** The kids were then encouraged to give their parents hugs which they did. After that the day ended with the kids going to bed and Beckett finished telling Castle about the case over their nightly glass of wine. Beckett knew she had to clue Castle in on the details of the case to feed his crime/mystery appetite now that he wasn't following her or the boys around anymore.**


	33. Treat

**Treat**

** Knowing how bad the case was and everything; Castle decided to brighten the days of his wife, his friends and the rest of the 54****th****. So Castle waited until it was just was him and James Royce before the two of them ran over to Remy's and Stefano's.**

** "Are we having burgers and pizza for lunch; Daddy?" James Royce asked.**

** "Not sure what we're having for lunch yet. We have to wait for Kat and JJ to be done with school first. The pizzas and burgers are for Mommy and your uncles and everyone that works with them at the 54****th****."**

** "Oh okay."**

** With that as Castle and James Royce headed out; Castle took a mini trip down memory lane again.**

_**"Ah, great, you're still up."**_

_** "Couldn't sleep if I wanted to."**_

_** "That makes two of us."**_

_** "Is that from Stefano's?"**_

_** "Mhm."**_

_** "You went all the way across the bridge for a pizza?"**_

_** "Not just anyone, fresh basil and sausage."**_

__**A while later Castle and James Royce were stepping off the elevator at the 54****th**** with the burgers and pizza in hand.**

** "You didn't have to do this; babe." Beckett said as she watched everyone grab some food.**

** "I know. I wanted to do this."**

** "Thanks for the food; Castle." Demming said.**

** "Demming."**

** "Yeah thanks."**

** "Sorenson."**

** When Demming and Sorenson looked over at one point during the time that Castle was around; Castle decided to rub the fact that he won and they lost by place his arm around Beckett and pulling their son near them. He took it a step further when he kissed his wife in front of her exes.**

** "Thanks for that; but was that really necessary?"**

** "Yeah it was necessary."**

** Sometime after that Castle and James Royce left to pick the twins up from school before they all went for lunch.**


	34. Home Alone

**Home Alone**

** For the first time since Memorial Day weekend; Castle and Beckett were alone. The kids were across the hall spending time with Martha. Alexis was hanging out with friends in Williamsburg. They had the loft to themselves. The rain was pouring outside; Castle and Beckett could hear the rain hitting the windows no matter where they were in the loft.**

** "So what do you want to do?" Castle asked.**

** Beckett smiled; she remembered one of the times that Castle asked her that.**

_**"So what would you like to do today?"**_

_** "Um, I don't know. We could read."**_

_** "We could watch TV."**_

_** "Yeah. We could get something to eat."**_

_** "We could do that, yeah."**_

_** "Yeah."**_

__**"We could read." Beckett said.**

** Castle chuckled.**

** "Or we could watch TV."**

** Eventually they put in a movie to watch. Beckett had nestled herself between her husband's arm and his body as the movie played in the DVD player. They both knew that they'd end up falling asleep on the couch midway or so through the movie.**

** That was exactly what happened. Beckett was the first one to fall asleep. When Castle had noticed that she had fallen asleep his mind skipped to the time they froze to near death years ago. He didn't like that memory at all; he didn't like the memories where he thought he had lost Beckett. Shortly after Beckett had fallen asleep; Castle had fallen asleep too.**

** When they woke up the following morning they woke up in their bed.**

** "We must have woken up or something to end up in here." Beckett said as they lay in bed together.**

** Castle had a look on his face; one of disappointment.**

** "What's wrong; babe?"**

** "We never got to do what we usually do when it's just us."**

**Beckett knew what Castle was getting at and she understood why Castle was upset. Part of her was upset too.**

"**Well we have a bit of time before the kids come back from their time with Martha. We can either wait until it's just us again and go have breakfast or we hold off on breakfast and make up for last night. It's your choice."**

**Beckett already knew what Castle's choice would be. So when Castle rearranged himself and Beckett on their bed; Castle only confirmed what Beckett already knew what his answer was.**

**After one of the kisses Castle lavished with Beckett; he saw the smile on his wife's face. It was then that he knew the decision that had been made was the right one.**


	35. Ten Year Reconnect

**Ten Year Reconnect**

** Martha was bringing her grandkids back around 1:30 – 2:00pm; and with it still being within the 9:00am hour so Castle and Beckett still had time before they were parents again. The duo had finished making up for their lost night of freedom. Castle was sporting his bathrobe as Beckett dawned one of Castle's button down shirts and only that. As expected the fact and the sight of Beckett wearing one of his button down shirts made Castle want to go for another round; but he knew that they both had to eat.**

** "So what do you want to do for breakfast?" Castle asked.**

** "I can think of a few things." Beckett purred.**

** "There's time for that in a bit. We have to have actual food."**

** "We could give it an hour or so and we could go to Chipotle for lunch." Beckett suggested.**

** "A bit of spice I like it."**

** "So what should we do until then?"**

** "I have an idea." Castle responded.**

** With that they headed back to the bedroom for another round or two before their lunch date.**

** An hour or so had passed; Castle and Beckett got dressed and headed to their local Chipotle restaurant. They waited in line. When it was Beckett's turn she ordered a chicken burrito with grilled chicken, black beans, cilantro – lime rice, fresh tomato salsa, cheese and romaine lettuce in her burrito. She also got a soda. Castle got a carnitas burrito with fajita vegetables, pinto beans, cilantro – lime rice, roasted chili – corn salsa, cheese, sour cream and romaine lettuce. Like Beckett; Castle also got a soda.**

** Castle paid for their lunch. Shortly after they got their drinks from the restaurant's soda dispenser; the duo sat down.**

** "Well this is nice." Castle said in between bites.**

** "It is."**

** It was clear that the duo needed the time to themselves so what they had in the here and now.**

** "How's your burrito?" Castle asked.**

** "It's good; how's yours?" **

** "Quite good."**

** The duo finished their lunch and headed home where they spent the rest of their free time together before the kids came home.**


	36. Short Story

**Short Story**

** One day Beckett came across a paper in the bathroom as she was getting ready for work. From the looks of it the paper was the first page of many pages. It also looked like it was a draft for a short story which Castle had entitled "Our Story". When Beckett saw the title she smiled.**

_**"But the shells? That's ours."**_

_** "I like our story."**_

_** "Yeah, me too."**_

__**It was at the moment that Beckett read the title for the short story; she remembered the moment when they both admitted for the first time to each other that they liked their story.**

** With that Beckett picked up the paper that was sitting on the counter of the bathroom sink. She started reading it. The short story started way back when at the beginning when they first met on the Tisdale murder.**

** The moment when Beckett had arrested in the NYC Public Library was in the short story. Of course Castle had altered the moment a bit for the piece he was writing.**

_**"Jameson Rook, you are under arrest for felony, theft and obstruction of justice."**_

_** "You forgot making you look bad."**_

_** "You know, for a minute there, you actually made me believe that you were human. Cuff him."**_

_** "Ooh, bondage! My safe word is apples."**_

_** "Oh, there's no need to be gentle.**_

_** "How did you find me anyways?"**_

_** "I'm a detective, that's what I do."**_

__**Once Beckett had finished in the bathroom and finished the first page of the short story; she headed over to the closet. It was in the closet that she found another page. Beckett paused before she pulled out what she had gone into the closet for so she could read the page she had found. On the second page; Castle mentioned the time that they had been stuck in freezer together along with the time that they were handcuffed together and held hostage. He had also mentioned when they had worked on solving Johanna's murder. But there was one thing that caught Beckett's eye when she read the second page.**

_**"Okay, so… here's to a job well done. And now you can finally get rid of this bucket…list…of yours."**_

_** "What's that look for?"**_

_** "'Be with Nikki'? That's your number one? When did you write this?"**_

_** "What like, three years ago? Ooh! I can cross that one off."**_

** After that Beckett got dressed and then wandered into the kitchen. Castle was sitting at the island counter. It was becoming quite clear that Castle had purposefully left the pages behind knowing that Beckett would find them where he had left them.**

** Beckett had found the third page next to the coffee pot.**

_**"Heat, what do you want?"**_

_** "You."**_

_** "I'm so sorry, Rook. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."**_

__**Castle smiled as he saw Beckett's response to the third page. After Beckett had finished her coffee she said her goodbyes before she left for work. Before she did though she found the last page of Castle's short story by her keys. That last page was what really got Beckett. That page contained the time where Castle proposed at the swings and her answer. It also had their wedding and the birth of their children.**

** Once Beckett was done reading she set all of her things down and head towards Castle. Without saying anything she kissed her husband for a long time. After Beckett pulled away and left for work; Castle smiled at the fact that he had made her happy. The long and passionate kiss that he just gotten from Beckett had told Castle that he had done good.**


	37. Le Cirque

**Le Cirque**

** When Beckett arrived at work she was feeling like she hadn't seen Lanie in a long time. Now that could have been partially because Beckett was no longer a detective or at the 12****th****. Once she was all set in her office and was able to see where the boys and her exes were with the case they had; Beckett would retreat to her office to call her friend to see if she was available for lunch at Le Cirque that afternoon.**

** "Hey Lanie; are you free for lunch at Le Cirque? I've got Castle's credit card…" Beckett asked.**

** "Yeah, I'm free. What time do you want to meet up, girl?"**

** "I'm free at any time."**

** "How's 1pm; sound?"**

** "Sounds great."**

** "See you then; Kate."**

** "See you at Le Cirque."**

** Beckett then went about her business in her office. Since her exes had invited themselves to Beckett's precinct she tried her hardest to avoid them. Of course Sorenson and Demming clearly knew that Beckett was avoiding them.**

** At one point; Sorenson came into Beckett's office to debrief her when it came to the case. Throughout the course of the debriefing it was clear that Sorenson had another idea.**

** Sorenson went in for the kiss. **

_**"Oh! I thought cops and Feds hated each other."**_

_** "They say justice never sleeps. I think I know why."**_

_** "We were just, uh…"**_

_** "Being consenting adults. I'm not judging."**_

__**And just as she had pushed Eric Vaughn away; Beckett pushed Sorenson away.**

** "Will; this can't happen. I'm happily married to Castle."**

** "Okay I got it." **

** After that Sorenson left Beckett's office to return to the case. In the back of Beckett's mind; she half expected Demming to do the same as Sorenson at one point or another. Beckett also had to tell Castle later on; she wasn't looking forward to that. **

** Hours had passed and it was time for lunch with Lanie. Beckett was definitely looking forward to this lunch. On her way out; Beckett let Ryan and Espo that she was going to lunch with Lanie and that she would have her phone on her if they needed her for anything before she was on the elevator.**


	38. News

**News**

** Lanie and Beckett were enjoying their Le Cirque lunch that was on Castle. It could've been Beckett's detective/cop skills at work or her woman's intuition; either way Beckett sensed that there was something else going on with her friend. The pieces started falling together slowly. Lanie didn't order any alcohol and she played it safe by ordering the rack of lamb while Beckett had ordered a glass of wine along with the halibut.**

** "Is there something that you want to share with the class, Dr. Parish?" Beckett asked.**

** "No, not at all. How are the kids? Is Alexis still enjoying married life? How's her ankle?" Lanie said trying to deter the route the conversation was taking.**

** "The kids are fine, Alexis loves being married and she has about a week or so left with her ankle. What's going on with you?" Beckett tried again.**

** "Girl; I told you nothing is going on with me."**

** "Bullshit. There's something going on. You ordered the rack of lamb and completely avoided the wine and cocktail lists. There's something going on…"**

** There was a slight pause after Beckett last spoke. Lanie had to put this out there in the right way, considering the fact that she hadn't told the one person she really should tell before she told her best friend.**

_**"Man. This was Castle's theory. How did we draw the short straw?"**_

_** "I don't know. Let me ask you something. You notice anything weird about Beckett?"**_

_** "What do you mean?"**_

_** "Well she's…she's different. Something's off."**_

_** "What are you saying? Like she's pregnant?"**_

_** "What are you talking about? Where did that even come from?"**_

_** "Well, you said she was acting different. They're consenting adults…"**_

_** "Beckett is not pregnant. C'mon, man."**_

_** "What's so wrong with being pregnant?"**_

_** "You know, I can't even talk to you about this right now."**_

_** "Okay. Well um… try to get over it before Jenny tells you the news, okay?"**_

_** "What? Are you serious? Wow, congratulations man. That's great!"**_

_** "Thanks, bro."**_

__**"Come on, Lanie; spill." **

** In the back of Beckett's mind she knew what Lanie was going to say. Beckett had been in Lanie's shoes three times herself.**

** "I'm pregnant. A few weeks along."**

** "Congrats, does Javi know?"**

** "Wha...what? I never said it was Javier."**

** Beckett gave her friend a look as their waiter set their entrees before them.**

** "Come on; Lanie, we both know that Javi is the father."**

** There was a pause again before Lanie spoke.**

** "Yes Javi is the father and no I haven't told him yet."**

** Beckett was going to let that last bit slide. They were both hungry and their food was going to get cold if they kept talking. Both of them also had to return to work at some point too.**


	39. Love Story

**Love Story**

** After the Le Cirque lunch with Lanie and finding out that her best friend was expecting; Beckett returned to the 5 – 4 and went to work on a little something in her office. She had been quite touched by the short story Castle had written for her a few days before and she wanted to tell Castle that she loved him as much as he loved him. So Beckett booted up her laptop and started writing.**

** Beckett knew that she wanted her letter to be four pages long like Castle's. She'd have a memory from their history on each page. As she typed away she hoped that Castle would just as moved as she was a few days ago.**

** Hours later when it was time to call it a night; Beckett had gotten her things together and left. She had the letter in her file folder. When she got home she'd scatter the pages in the loft just as Castle had.**

** While Castle went on his scavenger hunt; Beckett would be with the kids. So when Beckett walked in to the loft she placed the first page of her letter with the copies of Castle's books that Castle had on the shelves of his office. The second was beside his laptop on the desk. Page three was in their bedroom on the bed. Then the last page was by the coffee pot.**

** Eventually Castle found all the pages and was reading them on the couch when Beckett had come back from giving the kids a bath and getting them into bed. After pouring some wine for herself Beckett sat down and watched her husband read the letter she had left for him.**

** Beckett smiled as she saw Castle read the part where she mentioned the night they got together and the morning after. She remembered a certain moment as she saw the smile on Castle's face.**

_**"Yeah, there is something about us that seems to draw trouble."**_

_** "Mmhmm."**_

_** "But you're forgetting the scariest one of them all."**_

_** "Richard! I'm home!"**_

_** "Oh my god!"**_

_** "Darling, we need to talk."**_

_** "Hide!"**_

_** "Are you serious?"**_

_** "Get in the closet."**_

_** "No, I'm not going in the closet!"**_

_** "Get in the closet!"**_

_** "What's going on?"**_

_** "I'm just…making the bed."**_

_** "Oh."**_

_** "That was terrifying. But, still, as bad as the situation gets we still always find a way out."**_

__**Castle smiled when he read the part of the letter where Beckett had mention his proposal at the swings and Beckett's response**

_**"So whatever happens, and whatever you decide, Katherine Houghton Beckett… will you marry me?"**_

_** "Well in that case, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, yes. Yes. I will marry you."**_

** Both Castle and Beckett held the park swings close to their hearts.**

** The last two pages chronicled how Beckett had fallen in love with Castle all over again when the times that they shared a kiss some time after each of their four kids were born and then there was the time that they shared a kiss at Alexis' wedding after the vows were said during the ceremony.**

** Once Castle was done reading he leaned over and kissed Beckett.**

** "You're welcome; babe." Beckett said when they parted for air.**

** After that Castle remained silent and led his wife to their bedroom for what they did best.**


	40. Peace of Mind

**Peace of Mind**

** Lanie was still processing her pregnancy to a degree. She hadn't told Esposito yet. Beckett was still the only one besides Lanie that knew about Lanie's pregnancy; Beckett hadn't even shared the news with Castle. Castle wasn't exactly good with keeping things quiet.**

_**"Yeah, uh… speaking of that. You know, Ryan's my boy. So I gotta tell him about Jenny and Bailey."**_

_** "You only told me I couldn't tell Ryan."**_

__**It was clear to Beckett that Lanie was still a bit worried about telling Esposito and about the pregnancy itself. So Beckett arranged for another girls' lunch with Jenny and Martha. A meeting of the moms and the mom to be. Lunch this time around would be at Balthazar restaurant. Beckett would swing by the building that held her loft along with Martha's to pick Martha up for lunch. They would meet Lanie and Jenny at Balthazar's. **

** At lunch the quartet was seated almost immediately and their drink orders were taken shortly after that.**

** "First off; congratulations Lanie, you're going to be a great mom." Jenny said.**

** "Yes congrats." Martha echoed.**

** "Thank you both."**

** "Now why are you so worried?"**

** "I'm worried about things changing once I tell Javi. He's not exactly the baby kind of guy."**

** "He will be with his child." the ladies assured Lanie.**

** There was a pause before Lanie spoke again. The waiter brought their drinks.**

** "Things are different for me than it is with you guys."**

** The ladies looked at Lanie incredulously.**

** "None of us have the same story when it came to our kids; darling. Richard was the result of a one night stand." Martha said.**

** "It took Kevin and me a lot of trying before we got pregnant with Sarah Grace."**

** "You know the roller coaster ride that Castle and I were on before we had our four."**

** "And as I recall both Castle and Kevin were more than thrilled when you two were pregnant."**

** Lanie then turned slightly to Martha.**

** "And then there's the minor detail that Castle's father did keep tabs on all of you for years before he help rescue Alexis and before he dropped in after he was shot."**

** The entrees the group ordered after their drinks were brought arrived.**

** "Okay before this gets any more heated; you are going to tell Javi about the baby as soon as we're done here. Even if that means I have to bring you to him."**

** "We; darling." Martha said correcting her daughter in law.**

** After lunch Lanie was escorted to Espo's apartment by her friends.**

** "What's up?" Espo asked once he answered the door.**

** "We need to talk."**

** "Okay."**

** The duo walked over to the couch in the living room.**

** "What do we need to talk about?"**

** "I'm pregnant; Javi and it's yours."**

** There was silence after Lanie told Espo about the baby. Lanie's mind raced as she waited for a response from a speechless Esposito. As Lanie's mind raced; Espo's raced as well as he processed what Lanie had just told him.**


	41. Concern

**Concern**

** After finding out about his impending fatherhood; Espo told Lanie that he was thrilled. A day or so later he met up with Castle and Ryan. Espo was still a bit freaked by the baby news he had gotten from Lanie. While Lanie filled Beckett, Jenny and Martha in on Espo's reaction; Espo met up with Castle and Ryan for coffee.**

** "What's so urgent that we had to be here at this hour?" Ryan asked.**

** "Lanie's pregnant and the baby is mine."**

** Castle and Ryan shared a look.**

** "You know." Espo stated.**

** "Our wives told us." Castle admitted.**

** Espo figured as much.**

** "Like I said before; why are we here this early, bro?"**

** Espo didn't really say why but Castle and Ryan were able to draw their own their conclusions.**

** "You're worried that the baby will change things and that you won't be good dad because you didn't have your dad." Castle stated.**

** "Yeah."**

** "There's nothing to worry about. Being a dad is like riding a bike."**

** "Maybe for you two. Your kids are perfect."**

** There was a pause.**

** "They may seem perfect but they have their moments. Besides you'll be a great dad."**

** Espo smiled as he recalled when he told Ryan that prior to Sarah Grace's existence.**

** The trio talked a bit more and Espo felt a bit more secure with becoming a dad in a few months' times.**

** Once the coffee was done the guys parted ways. Ryan and Castle returned to their respective families. Espo returned to his apartment as he started to think things over. Some changes were going to happen before Espo and Lanie's son or daughter arrived.**


	42. Patience Test

**Patience Test**

** Sometime after everyone found out of Lanie and Espo's impending parenthood, Castle ended up with a lot on his plate one day. Beckett and all four kids were sick. Castle was the only one who wasn't sick and it was just him that was able to take care of them. Alexis and Jake were in Tennessee at Jake's cousin's wedding. Martha was off on a date.**

** So with a wife who was sick with the flu and four kids; all under the age of ten, had the chicken poxs. The loft was a veritable breeding ground for germs. That and Beckett would likely go stir crazy since she was staying home from work while she was sick. The 54****th**** was left in the capable hands of Ryan and Esposito since they were the highest ranking detectives beside her. It was just like that time when Beckett was left in charge when Gates went to a conference back in 2014. As Castle was taking care of his wife and kids; his mind drifted off to a memory.**

_**"Your throat feel any better?"**_

_** "Why'd I have to get mono?"**_

_** "Well, it's called the kissing disease for a reason. I assume you and Max were… I'm going to stop right there."**_

_** "I think that's best."**_

__**"How are you feeling?" Castle asked.**

** "Miserable; babe."**

** "Well; drink this; it should make you feel better." Castle said as he handed Beckett a mug of green tea.**

** "Daddy!"**

** "Daddy!"**

** "Daddy!"**

** "Daddy!"**

** The kids were calling for Castle.**

** "I'll be right up."**

** "Hurry Daddy; we're really itchy." Johanna Martha called back down on her and her siblings' behalf.**

** "Okay don't scratch; I'll be up in a few minutes. I've got to give Mommy her medicine."**

** With that the kids went back to their respective rooms as Castle gave Beckett the medicine.**

** "Go take care of the kids; babe. I'm gonna take a nap."**

** "Okay."**

** After that Castle washed his hands in the kitchen sink before he head upstairs to take care of the kids. He didn't want to transfer any of the germs he may have picked up from Beckett to the kids. Castle did the same whenever he went from taking care of the kids to taking care of Beckett. Once Castle had dried his hands; he grabbed the bottles of calamine lotion on his way up. Castle would give each kid a cool bath before he put the calamine lotion on them.**

** Having all four kids and Beckett sick was going to definitely test Castle's patience as he nursed them back to normal.**


	43. Exhausted

**Exhausted**

** After taking care of Beckett and the kids all day long; Castle collapsed on the couch completely exhausted. Beckett and the kids were fast asleep. Castle would be sleeping on the couch; this way he would be able to hear the kids and Beckett if they needed him during the night. As Castle relaxed on the couch he had a visit from a close neighbor dropped by.**

** "Mother."**

** "Richard, darling; how's it going?"**

** "Well let's see; my wife is home sick with the flu while JM, Kat and JJ came home from school with the chicken poxs and JR caught it from his sisters and brother. Its going just great." Castle said sarcastically.**

** "I'll let that bit of sarcasm slide by."**

** They shared a look.**

** "And I'll make this offer…" **

** "Fire away; mother."**

** "You focus on Katherine and getting her over the flu. I'll take care of the kids. This way you're not running yourself ragged."**

** "Thank you. Now get some sleep; I'll keep an ear out for Katherine and the kids."**

** A few hours after Castle had fallen asleep Jim called to check on his daughter and grandkids.**

** "How's Katie?"**

** "From what I've heard; Katherine is doing okay. Richard has been taking care of her and the kids."**

** It had been years but Jim was still getting use to Martha calling his daughter by her full first name instead of calling her by one of the shortened versions that everyone else called her by.**

** Jim and Martha talked some more before Jim got off of the phone so he could go to bed.**

**After Martha off of the phone she made some coffee for herself and pick a book to read. Tonight it was **_**Wicked **_**by Gregory Maguire. In a few days times Martha would be going to see the play version of **_**Wicked**_** on Broadway.**


	44. Upside Down

**Upside Down**

** While Castle and Martha tended to Beckett and the kids; things were moving along for Lanie and Espo. It also seemed like things were moving along for Ryan and Jenny too. Espo had made the offer to Lanie for her to move in with him. Lanie had agreed to move in but there was one other thing that Espo put on the table that Lanie wasn't quite sure she was ready for yet. She wasn't Beckett or Jenny after all. Then there was the minor detail was that Lanie and Espo had an on again off again relationship so the idea of marriage just didn't seem right to Lanie.**

** "Javi; I have to think about it." Lanie said after the proposal. **

** In Lanie's mind it was just easier for them to live under the same roof and co-parent once their son or daughter arrived. Maybe somewhere down the road; Lanie and Espo would get married but for now the way things were would work just fine. **

** When Lanie and Espo got done moving Lanie's stuff in to the apartment; Lanie took a bit of a break. She wanted to check in on her friend; but for her health as well as the health of her unborn baby, a phone call instead of a visit was the order of business.**

** "Tell Beckett; I said hi and I hope she's feeling better." Espo called from the kitchen as Beckett picked up the landline.**

** The phone rang for a while before it was answered on the other end.**

** "Hey Lanie; how's it going?" Castle said when he answered the phone.**

** "It's all good. Is Kate up?"**

** "Yeah she's up."**

** With that Castle brought the phone to Beckett.**

** "It's Lanie, checking in on you."**

** "Okay."**

** Beckett and Lanie were on the phone for a while. Lanie had told Beckett that she had moved in with Espo and that he had proposed. Beckett told Lanie that she was crazy for saying no to Espo, but she understood where her friend was coming from. In the back of Beckett's mind she knew that her friend would settle down eventually; Beckett did.**


	45. All Better

**All Better**

** Beckett was fully healed from her bout of the flu. So she relieved Martha of her taking care of the kids duties. Although Martha was sure that she should relinquish her tasks to her daughter in law since Beckett's immune system was still on the mend after the flu had passed. But Martha knew how determined Beckett was when it came to the kids. The two ladies were taking a bit of a break in the kitchen while the kids slept and Castle wrote.**

** "So Lanie and Espo moved in together; in Espo's apartment of course. But there was one other thing that was put out there by Espo." Beckett said.**

** "What did he put out there?"**

** "He asked Lanie to marry him."**

** "And what did she say?"**

** It was clear that Martha was looking forward to another wedding.**

** "She said no. Apparently Lanie feels that things between her and Javi are up in the air."**

** "Well of course they are. They are expecting a baby."**

** Beckett knew what Martha was implying.**

** "I think all that you can really do at this point is to be there for your friends and to share with Lanie what you experienced when you and Richard was planning your wedding."**

_**"So breakfast? Divide and conquer?"**_

_** "I'll make the coffee."**_

_** "I'll make the omelets."**_

_** "And I am going to make your day. I have the most exciting news. I just wanted to wait until you were finished doing… you know, whatever you were up doing in there."**_

_** "Sleeping."**_

_** "Uh, what news?"**_

_** "About your wedding."**_

_** "Oh! Um…you've come up with options for flower arrangements."**_

_** "I have searched high and low trying to capture the look that is the essence of you. I give you…the tunnel of love. The bride and groom walk to the altar through the arched passageway festooned with exotic flowers. Then I found this."**_

_** "Is that…a giant photograph?"**_

_** "Made entirely of flowers?"**_

_** "Yes, except it would be, of course, the two of you. Painstakingly crafted by skilled artisans. Just… But wait, there's more."**_

_** "Mother, as much as I appreciate your passion, and obviously diligent research, I just think this is a little too much."**_

_** "In terms of expense?"**_

_** "In terms of…everything."**_

_** "Richard, why do you just dismiss all of my ideas about your ceremony?"**_

_** "You mean like your ideas of bringing in giant ice sculptures of Nikki Heat or hiring the Vienna Boys Choir, or having the Blue Angels fly overhead?"**_

_** "Richard, I am simply trying to bring a little pageantry into your wedding. But it seems that the only role you want me to play is that of guest. Fine. I can do that."**_

** "Yeah; I was thinking of doing just that." Beckett said as she came out of her reverie.**

** Beckett would call Lanie later on to convince her change her mind when it came to Espo's proposal. Until then Beckett would enjoy the time she was sharing with Martha.**


	46. Abundant Magic

**Abundant Magic**

** After hours for Castle and Beckett finally arrived. They tag teamed the nursing duties when it came the kids. The kids were in bed and the rain was hitting the windows of the loft at the right angle that it made things just perfect. Beckett and Castle were on the couch with their nightly glasses of wine nearby. Magic was definitely in the air tonight.**

** Beckett was nestled between Castle's arm and his body as they lounged on the couch. There was a baseball game on; the Toronto Blue Jays vs. the New York Yankees up in Toronto. Beckett wanted to catch some of the game so they watched it for a bit before they were tired.**

** As they put the game on the tv they both remembered the last time the subject of America's favorite past time was a part of the conversation.**

_**"In celebration of our finally getting together, I have made a very special dessert."**_

_** "Martha, that looks incredible."**_

_** "It's to die for. Literally. I call it death by chocolate."**_

_** "Now given your baking experience, is that a prediction?"**_

_** "I take it cooking's not one of your talents, Martha."**_

_** "Well…not really. I sort of save my creative energy to perfect a more worthy craft. Acting."**_

_** "And what about you, Jim? How's the law treating you?"**_

_** "Ah, good. I've got a class action lawsuit that's keeping me pretty busy."**_

_** "Nice."**_

_** "Oh, well I hope you find time to cut loose, Jim, and just do something fun."**_

_** "Well, of course. I try to take in a baseball game every now and again."**_

_** "Oh lord. Baseball? Isn't that dreadfully dull?"**_

_** "Well, it requires a certain lack of pulse, you mean."**_

_** "A certain lack of pulse, you mean."**_

_** "I think, uh, what my dad responds to is the game's nuance."**_

_** "Oh well, yes, of course it has its merits."**_

__**Of course that whole conversation dove tailed into the conversation from hell before Castle and Beckett rescued by a homicide.**

** Eventually Castle and Beckett drifted off to sleep with the game on the tv and the rain hitting the window. **_**  
**_


	47. Feels Like Sunday Morning

**Feels Like Sunday Morning**

** Days later; things were quite perfect again. The kids were over the chicken poxs; so it was mandatory that they have a lazy Sunday together. It had been a bit of a tradition that Castle and Beckett started one time years ago after Johanna Martha had a cold for the first time.**

** So the entire family lounged around that day. Martha came over and periodically played the piano when her young grandkids pleaded with her too. Jake and Alexis came over too. Alexis was out of her cast and off of her crutches.**

** Johanna Martha was coloring with Alexis while Castle read Kat's favorite Disney story; **_**Mary Poppins**_**, to her. The boys were playing cops and robbers with each other.**

** Beckett was talking about baseball with Jake.**

** Eventually the day progressed and once again it was just Castle and Beckett. That night; Castle went the romantic route. After the kids were in bed and they had a bit of wine; Castle switched the music on and lit some candles. The song that played was Andrew Belle's **_**In My Veins.**_** It was their song. Their first dance from a decade ago.**

** Beckett couldn't help but smile when the lyrics rolled with the music. Castle pulled her into his arms after spinning her around for a second.**

** They danced throughout the song while it played. Even after the song stopped the duo kept dancing. It started to rain again. The rain was accompanied by thunder and lightning. The power went out; but that didn't stop Castle and Beckett at all.**

** Castle and Beckett kept on dancing by the candle light in the middle of the loft. Little did they know; but they had a little audience at one point. Their four scared kids watched on from one of the landings on the stairs. Kat and Johanna Martha smiled as they watched. The boys made grossed out faces as they watched. **

** A little while later the kids decided to be brave like their Mom and Uncles as they returned to bed with the storm continuing on outside. They didn't want to disturb their parents at all. More than anything the kids wanted their parents to have fun. **

** That was exactly what Castle and Beckett doing as they danced.**


	48. Jamaica

**Jamaica **

** After dealing with the daily grind amongst other things; the need of an escape was definitely a must. With Castle's money impromptu trips were definitely possible. So with things quickly packed for everyone by Castle and the plane tickets purchased. Beckett could hardly wait. The countless days and night of rain made Beckett miss the warmth and the sun. Then there was the fact that the kids were anxious every day since they didn't get to go to the playground.**

** But down in Jamaica they'd get to play outside as much as they wanted to. Secretly Castle couldn't wait to see his wife soaking up the tropical sun on the beach on top of a beach towel. Of course Castle thought it was a secret; but Beckett knew that Castle was eagerly wanted to see.**

** Beckett left work early so they could get to JFK airport to fly down to Jamaica. The kids were happy to see their mother. When Beckett came in; all four kids bombarded her from where they were playing in the living room.**

** "Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy. We're going to Jamaica!" the kids shouted in unison.**

** "I know."**

** Beckett turned to Castle quickly.**

** "How much sugar did you let them have?"**

** "Just a squirt of whipped cream for each of them."**

_**"Not when your dad's been escorted away by cops. How was the slammer? Anyone make you their bitch?"**_

_** "Sorry, Switchblade, I still belong to you. Baby bird?"**_

_** "Already brushed?"**_

_** "Your loss."**_

** Castle clearly remembered the time when he had offered Alexis some whipped cream while he was working on the Tisdale homicide with Beckett and the boys.**

** "Let's go!" the kids shouted.**

** With that the group departed for JFK airport's departure terminal. No one could contain their excitement as they took their seats in first class.**


	49. Tropical Mother's Day

**Tropical Mother's Day**

** The flight landed in Jamaica and the family had disembarked shortly after the wheels had hit the runway. When they had landed Mother's day had just started on the tropical island. There was also one other detail when it came to the trip. Martha and Alexis had surprised Castle when they arrived at the same departure terminal at JFK that they were at. **

** When the whole family was at the terminal and Martha noticed the dismay on her son's she decided to take on the task of putting him in his place.**

** "Richard; its Mother's Day and I'd like to spend some of the day with you. I earned that right all those years ago." Martha said.**

** "Okay, mother."**

** Castle wasn't going to argue with his mother.**

** "And I wasn't going stay home waiting for you guys to come back so I could wish mom a Happy Mother's Day." Alexis said.**

** "Alexis; you can spend Mother's Day with your mother. You just have to fly out to LA to see her."**

** Alexis just shook her head at her father before she answered him.**

** "I called my mother before we left. That was enough. I want to spend the day with Mom just like they get to." Alexis said as she pointed to her sisters and brothers.**

** "Fine." **

** Castle wasn't arguing with his daughter either. **

** Now as they relaxed on the beach after landing and getting settled in at the hotel; Alexis wrangled up her sisters and brothers for a moment.**

** The five of them stood before Beckett. They were lined up in age order.**

** "Happy Mother's Day, Mom!" the quintet shouted in unison.**

** The twins stepped forward away from their sisters and brother. Kat had a card that had all of their names in the card. JJ had a present that Alexis had picked out for them to give Beckett.**

** "Here you go; Mommy." Kat said as she handed the card to Beckett.**

** Beckett took the card out of the envelope, read the front of the card and then opened it to the middle.**

_** Dear Mom, Mother's Day**_

_**Happy Mother's Day **_

_**to the best person **_

_**we could ever ask for as our Mom**_

_**Love;**_

_**Alexis,**_

_**Johanna Martha,**_

_**Katherine Mae,**_

_**Jackson James**_

_**James Royce**_

** Beckett smiled and then hugged each of her kids. As Beckett hugged the kids; Castle gave Martha the Mother's Day card he had gotten for her. Shortly after that Martha was following her daughter in law's lead.**


	50. Beautiful Sight

**Beautiful Sight**

** The day at the beach continued on for the Castle family. Periodically the resident redheads of the family came out from the beach cabana to cool off in the ocean. Beckett was building sandcastles with the kids. Castle was finally getting what he wanted; the sight of his gorgeous wife in her bikini in the tropical sun.**

** Seeing her play with the kids in the sand made her ten times more perfect in his opinion. Of course Beckett was also making sure the kids didn't get overheated. **

** "Guys; you should cool off."**

** The kids frowned.**

** "We'll take them; Mom." Beckett said as she and Martha came out of the cabana.**

** After the kids wandered away with their older sister and grandmother to the ocean; Beckett made her way back to Castle. She knew the entire time she was with their kids that Castle was watching her.**

** "Like what you see; babe?" Beckett asked.**

** "I've loved what I have seen for years."**

** Beckett smiled. Seconds later Beckett had sunk down to her knees before Castle. Now the smile was on Castle' face as Beckett drew closer to him.**

** Over in the water; the kids were pleading with their sister and their grandmother to go back to their sandcastle. **

** Alexis looked over to their parents.**

** "Don't think we can go back yet." Alexis said to her grandmother.**

** Martha's attention turned to her son and daughter in law. Castle and Beckett were definitely doing a bit more than kissing on the beach.**

** "Definitely not yet."**

** The kids were still begging to go back.**

** Martha and Alexis had to deter the kids quickly.**

** "Why don't we go get some ice cream?" Martha suggested.**

** The kids cheered in agreement.**

** With that the group of six headed up to the hotel to get some ice cream. Beckett and Castle had a bit more time now thanks to Martha and Alexis. On the walk up for ice cream; the kids were decide out loud what ice cream flavor they wanted and what kind of ice cream cones they wanted.**


	51. Dicey

**Dicey**

** The entire Castle family was back from their Jamaica trip. But it wasn't sunshine and daisies for Castle and Jake. It was that time of the month for Beckett and for Alexis. Both were in one hell of a mood swing in their respective spouse's opinion. Castle had arranged for Johanna Martha, Kat, JJ and James Royce to spend the duration of their mother's **_**special time **_**with Martha. There was definitely an upside to having Martha live across the hall and this was one of those moments in Castle's opinion.**

** Castle was also treading lightly just as his son in law was. At one point; Castle remembered something that Beckett had said.**

_**"Good. Because I have a gun and you don't really have a choice."**_

_** "Clearly I don't have a choice."**_

_** "No."**_

__**When Beckett returned home from the trip; she made sure that her gun was locked up and secure. She had brought it with her on the trip just in case. **

** Castle was being smart and not chancing anything when he was around his wife. He knew it wouldn't be that hard for her to retrieve her gun if she really wanted to shoot him. Castle also knew that Beckett wouldn't shoot him; it wasn't like it was back when he first started following her.**

** Castle braved the storm as he brought Beckett the pint of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Therapy ice cream just as she had ask for it.**

** "How are you feeling?"**

** "How do you think?"**

** Beckett had added babe to the end of some her sentences when she talked to Castle. It had been her pet name for him since Castle proposed to her. The only time she didn't use the pet name was when she was upset with him.**

** But now with it being Beckett's **_**special time**_**; Castle didn't know what to make of his wife not using the pet name.**

** "Do you need anything besides the pint?"**

** "I'll let you know."**

** Valuing his life; Castle exited the bedroom so Beckett had some space again. He would head across the hall to check on the kids before he pretended to write in his office.**


	52. Treading Lightly

**Treading Lightly**

** Much like his father in law; Jake was treading lightly when it came to dealing with his own moody spouse. It seemed to Jake that he had it a bit worse than his father in law since his wife was a redhead. Jake didn't factor in that his mother in law carried a gun with her at all times. **

** Either way; Jake pulled out a pint of Ben & Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream like she had asked. He brought Alexis the ice cream. When Jake entered their bedroom with the ice cream; he was getting the death stare from his wife.**

** "I have the ice cream you wanted."**

** "It took you long enough." Alexis snapped.**

** "Sorry about that." **

** Jake was starting to fear for his life to a degree. Then there was the fact that he didn't want his family line to end with him. Alexis definitely looked like she was about ready to castrate him.**

** "I'll leave you to it."**

** With that Jake left quickly. After that Jake looked for the cordless. He needed to escape and he figured that escaping with his father in law was a safe bet.**

** "Castle."**

** "Hey Dad; its' Jake."**

** "Hello."**

** "I heard from Martha that you and I are in the same boat at the moment."**

** "We are."**

** "Care to escape from hell?"**

** "Sure. I'll meet you outside the Old Haunt in ten."**

** "Sounds good. See you soon."**

** With that both men quickly hung up, grabbed their keys and jackets before they ran out of their respective homes faster than The Flash.**


	53. Away From the Crazy

**Away From the Crazy**

** Moments later; Castle and Jake met up outside of the Old Haunt. Jake was a bit surprised when he saw some writing on the door.**

_**Owner:**_

_**Richard Castle**_

** "You own this place?" Jake said.**

** "Yeah, you can say that I do."**

** Castle could then hear his wife in his mind.**

_**"You bought it, didn't you?"**_

__**"When?" Jake asked.**

** "Some time during the third year that I was shadowing Kate."**

** "So I guess that means family and friends of the owner get their drinks for free or at least get a good discount." Jake teased as they walked into the Old Haunt.**

** "Depends." Castle joked back.**

** "Hey, owner is in the house." Donny called to the other employees.**

** Castle smiled.**

** "And it looks like he brought a friend." one of the other employees said.**

** "What's your name, sweetness?" one of new waitresses asked.**

** "Jake."**

** "And he's married…."**

** The waitress started to back away.**

** "To my daughter; Alexis." Castle finished.**

** To alleviate any impending awkwardness; Donny chimed in.**

** "Scotch for the boss."**

** "Thanks."**

** "What will you have, kid?"**

** "Beer."**

** "Draft or bottle?"**

** "Either one is fine."**

** Donny grabbed a bottle and gave it to Jake. After he left Jake and Castle to their own devices. Over the next couple of hours; Jake and Castle talked, sharing notes and war stories when it came to Alexis.**

** "You think she's a handful now. Just keep in mind Jake; I dealt with all of her moods from age thirteen up until the two of you said **_**I do**_**. And Kate would shoot me if she was pissed off; Alexis wouldn't do that to you."**

** With that the guys talked some more as they knocked back a few more drinks.**

** But that all changed when they had been tracked down by their respective wives. Beckett and Alexis stood in the doorway of the Old Haunt; the one that led in from the New York streets, Castle and Jake were quaking in their seats at the bar as their wives stared them down.**

** Castle and Jake shared a look quickly. They knew that they were in the doghouse now.**


	54. Hoping for the Best

**Hoping for the Best**

** Castle and Jake were hoping that their wives weren't standing behind them like they knew they were. But they both knew that they weren't that lucky. The guys knew that everyone else at the Old Haunt also saw Beckett and Alexis. But the drinks before Castle and Jake were begging them to finish them before the guys left.**

** "You might want to finish those soon; guys. Your wives look pissed." Donny stated.**

** "Thanks for that." Castle said.**

** "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle." Beckett said.**

** "Uh - oh, Mom is pissed."**

** "Jacob Stanley Reese Smith Bausch." Alexis said.**

** Sometimes just like now; it was eerie when Alexis and Beckett had the same mannerisms.**

** "Two peas in a pod." Jake commented under his breath.**

** "Stanley; really?" Castle asked with a laugh.**

** After Castle had processed what Jake had said about Alexis and Beckett; he couldn't help remembering a moment from years past.**

_**"Is Alexis home?"**_

_** "She's upstairs."**_

_** "Feeling a deep - seated need for a hug."**_

_** "Perfectly understandable. After all, we are pod - mates. Another Martha -ism. I call it the pea pod bond. You know, the bond that exists between parent and child. You and me. You and Alexis. We're all peas in a pod and, whether we like it or not, everyone who's ever had a child is in the pod forever."**_

_** "The pea pod bond."**_

_** "Yeah."**_

_** "Alexis! Thank you, Mother."**_

_** "Oh."**_

_** "I'll deduct my session fee from your rent."**_

_** "What? Whoa, whoa. You might want to consider the yearlong package. It's a bargain."**_

_** "What was that for?"**_

_** "Just a pea pod thing. Gram will explain."**_

**Castle and Jake finished their drinks and reluctantly headed over to their respective wife.**

** Alexis noticed the look in her dad's eyes. It was quite similar to the one he had when he hugged her after the pea pod discussion with Martha all those years ago.**

** "Pea pod people?" Alexis asked.**

** "Yeah."**

** Now Jake was puzzled by Castle and Alexis' father - daughter moment. Beckett smiled as she recalled the moment when Castle had told her of Martha's pod people notion.**


	55. Facing the Music

**Facing the Music**

** After being cornered in the Old Haunt by Beckett; it was time for Castle to face the music. It was after they left the Old Haunt and parted ways with their daughter and son in law. On the way back home; Castle could sense Beckett's anger and temper escalate inside her quickly. In the back of his mind; Castle hoped that Beckett's gun was still locked up.**

** "What the hell were you thinking? Going to the Old Haunt like that."**

** Castle kept quiet. He knew that whatever he said could come across as not good enough to Beckett.**

** "Well?"**

** Castle had seen the pissed off side of Beckett many times over the years. Of course he caused most of those moments.**

** "Things were a bit tense around here. Besides it was Jake that called and asked to go to the Old Haunt. He wasn't fairing too well with Alexis."**

** "So you two took the coward's way out and retreated to a bar."**

** Castle knew in the back of his mind as he carefully chose his next words that Jake was likely going through the same thing.**

** "We just wanted to give you guys some space. Some time to yourselves."**

** "So much for **_**in sickness and in health**_**." Beckett snapped as she left Castle where he was standing as she made her way back to their bedroom.**

** With that Castle looked at the calendar on his phone.**

** "Two to five more days before we return to normalcy."**

**Over at Alexis and Jake's; Jake was thinking the exact same thing that his father in law was thinking.**

**Jake sent a quick text to Castle.**

_**Two to five days until peace for us. **_

**Castle laughed after he read the text from his son in law before he returned to his office. In a few he'd check on the kids and then Castle would make dinner for him and Beckett. Of course he'd check to see what Beckett wanted for dinner before he started cooking.**


	56. Forgiveness

**Forgiveness**

** The intervening time between the day of all hell breaking loose when Castle and Jake had been caught at the Old Haunt and the end of their time in hell had finally arrived; that made the guys quite happy. The morning after; Castle could sense the mood change in his wife. They were about to go get the kids from Martha when Beckett pulled Castle aside.**

** "What's wrong; Kate? We have to get the kids before they over stay their welcome."**

** "Nothing is wrong really."**

** "Then what is it?"**

** "I wanted to apologize for the other day. That was so out of character for me and you didn't deserve it."**

** Castle smiled somewhat.**

** "Forgive me; babe?" Beckett asked.**

** "Always."**

** Beckett smiled.**

** The duo shared a kiss. It wasn't long after the duo shared the kiss that it developed into more like it usually did.**

** It had been a very long time since they got to enjoy themselves. Beckett broke the kiss between them and she wasted no time unbuttoning her blouse to give her husband an idea of what she wanted to do.**

** "I see. We can be a bit late picking the kids up." Castle said.**

** The duo headed into their bedroom.**

** Castle was like a kid on Christmas morning. Beckett was just as pleased as Castle was.**

** About an hour or so later; once Castle and Beckett were put together and presentable, they went over to Martha's to retrieve their kids.**

** It was clear that Martha knew what kept her son and daughter in law. While the kids were gathering their things; Martha turned to her son and daughter in law.**

** "Did we have fun or what?" Martha asked.**

** Castle and Beckett quickly turned five shades of red as modesty took over.**

** "**_**Door was open. Don't be an old maid. Nothing going on here that I haven't seen and done before."**_

** "Don't be old maids." Martha said.**

** With that Castle and Beckett collected their kids and they returned home.**


	57. It's All Relative

**It's All Relative**

** There was another baseball match up a few days later. This time it was down in the Bronx. After a bunch of games since their last encounter; the Toronto Blue Jays came State side. Their last match up ended in a victory for Toronto. **

** As a way to bond with the kids some more; Beckett had decided to take the kids to the game. So Beckett had Castle get the tickets. **

"_**Victim is a Hispanic male, mid-30s. A local spotted him when he was out walking s dog, around 10:30. His wallet's missing. If it was a robbery, I bet my week's salary that the killer didn't know who he was rolling."**_

"_**You I.D.'ed him without a wallet?"**_

"_**Unfortunately."**_

"_**You know the guy?"**_

"_**Everybody in New York knows the guy."**_

"_**Cano Vega, the baseball player."**_

"_**Yep."**_

"_**Cano Vega? Are you sure?"**_

"_**He was my first-round draft pick in my fantasy league three years running. .314 batting average, 4 gold gloves, and one... championship ring."**_

"_**I almost caught one of his homers once. He had just came to the States from Cuba, and my dad took us out to the bleachers over at Shea."**_

"_**I didn't know you were a baseball fan."**_

"_**It's genetic, on my dad's side. He's been taking me to games since I was 3."**_

**For season tickets, front row seats behind the Yankees dugout in the Legends Suite; Castle dropped $9,450. It had made more sense to Castle to get season tickets. Both Castle and Beckett thought it was worth it. **

**Castle had his traditions; the laser tag, amongst other things. Beckett wanted to have some traditions with the kids.**

**The family of six headed over to the Bronx a few hours early. Today was a special moment for Beckett and one of the kids. This was the first game that young James Royce got to go to his first baseball game.**

**Once they were in their seats watching the teams warm up; Beckett had James Royce sit on her lap.**

"**JR; when I was around your age, Grandpa Jim started taking me to baseball game. I continued the tradition with your sisters and brother. Now it's your turn."**

**Before the game started both teams came to see Castle, Beckett and James Royce. Just as his two older sisters and his older brother got to play catch with the catcher of the Yankees and the visiting team when they went to their first game; James Royce got to do the same. **

**Shortly after James Royce's game of catch; Beckett received a huge honor. Both teams wanted her throw the first pitch of the game.**

"**Please rise from your seats as the Toronto Blue Jays and the New York Yankees welcome one of New York's own from the 54****th**** precinct; Homicide Captain Katherine Beckett - Castle."**

**The stadium erupted in cheers and applause as Beckett stepped onto the pitcher's mound in the middle of the diamond. Behind the plate; the Yankees' catcher was set. The pitch was thrown. After that an idea came to the Yankees' catcher. He quickly ran his idea by the people he had to and then by Beckett before Beckett retrieved her son.**

**James Royce got an honor his older siblings never got to partake in. With the Blue Jays' catcher behind the plate now; James Royce got to throw the second pitch. After that Beckett and James Royce returned to Castle and their seats as the game got underway.**


	58. In True Irish Tradition

**In True Irish Tradition**

"**Are you going to tell them today?" Jenny asked.**

** "Yeah Daddy; are you telling Aunt Kate and Uncle Javi?"**

** "I was planning on telling them; yes."**

** Jenny and Sarah Grace smiled. **

** It was only recently that Jenny and Ryan got the good news. Sarah Grace was the first one they told after they found out.**

** "I can hardly wait." Sarah Grace said.**

** "Let me know how it goes." **

** "I will."**

** With that Ryan left for work as Jenny and Sarah Grace left to take Sarah Grace to school.  
"What's going on bro?"**

** "Not much."**

** "Oh there's something going on."**

** With that Beckett came into work. Castle was with her. James Royce was spending the day with his sister and brother in law. **

** "What's going on?" Castle and Beckett asked.**

** "I've got some news."**

** "The spill; bro."**

** "Jenny is pregnant again."**

** The trio congratulated their friend on his news. Everyone parted ways after the news was shared. **

** "So Lanie is pregnant and now Jenny is too." Castle said.**

** "Sounds that way."**

** "This is going to be interesting." Castle said as he took his seat. **

** As they sat in Beckett's office; Beckett could see what Castle wanted. It was clear that Castle wasn't thrilled with the off time they had when Beckett wasn't herself a few days ago. **


	59. Play Time

**Play Time**

** The work day had finally ended and that made Castle quiet happy. Johanna Martha and the twins had joined their sister, brother and brother in law once they were done with school. Jake and Alexis had babysitting duty now. **

** Beckett had decided before they left the 54****th**** that she was just going let Castle run wild when they got home.**

** When they got in Castle took Beckett things for her.**

** "Are playing another round of strip poker again?" Beckett playfully teased.**

_**"Hey. So um… where's your mom?"**_

_** "'Cause. I'm ready for a rematch."**_

_** "Why did you do that?"**_

_** "New game. Poker."**_

_** "You want to play poker against me?"**_

_** "Strip poker."**_

_** "I'll deal."**_

_** "Your bet."**_

_** "I think I'm going to go all in."**_

_** "Me too. But all I have left to bet with is this shirt."**_

_** "I'll take that bet. What've you got?"**_

_** "Who cares?"**_

_** "This is so much better than Scrabble."**_

_** "Yeah."**_

__**"It's up to you." Castle said as they both remembered the one time Beckett wanted to play strip poker over Scrabble before they tied the knot.**

** "I'm all in."**

** Beckett took control of the situation back as she leaned in for the kiss. She unbuttoned and unzipped what she had to as Castle was doing the same with the clothes that she had on. Of course Castle had to contend with Beckett's bra; so he had an extra step.**

** The trail of clothes led straight to bedroom from what Martha saw the following morning. She had come over to have a cup of coffee with her son and daughter in law.**

** "Looks like they had a bit of fun last night." Martha said to herself when she said the playing cards on the coffee table.**

** A while later Castle and Beckett came out of the bedroom. Castle was in his robe while Beckett had a button down shirt on.**

** When Castle saw his mother things changed.**

** "Oh don't be such an old maid; Richard. It's not like I haven't seen and done what you two were doing last night."**

** "Mother please." Castle said uncomfortably.**

** Beckett just smiled. It had always been fun to see Castle squirm when he was uncomfortable. With that the trio sat down for coffee.**


	60. Guidance

**Guidance **

** Espo was a bit unsure of his impending fatherhood. There was one person Espo knew he could go to for a talk… Castle. Everyone knew that Espo's dad had ditched Espo and Espo's mom when Espo was a kid. So it was no surprise that Espo was second guessing himself.**

** "Hey bro; you have a second to talk?" Espo said over the phone.**

** "Yeah I have some time before the twins have to be picked up from school."**

** "I'll be over in a few minutes."**

** It wasn't long after they got off of the phone that Espo had arrived at the loft.**

** "Uncle Javi! Uncle Javi!" James Royce shouted in excitement when he saw his uncle.**

** Espo smiled as he saw James Royce rushing over to him.**

** "Hey kid; how's it going?"**

** Espo and James Royce did their special handshake before James Royce went to play. **

** "We'll be going to get your sister and brother soon; Uncle Javi and I have to talk first so you can play for a bit."**

** "Okay Daddy."**

** Castle and Espo talked for a while; Castle helped Espo through things.**

** "Did you want to go with us to pick up the twins?" Castle asked.**

** "Yeah sure why not."**

** With that Espo left with Castle and James Royce to pick the twins up from school. Kat and JJ were just as thrilled to see Espo as James Royce was moments ago.**

** Castle stood back as he watched his kids with Espo. **

** Later on as they all walked back to the loft; Castle turned to Espo.**

** "You'll be a great dad; Javi. Cause you're great with them and JM."**

** "Thanks bro."**


	61. Unsure

**Unsure**

** Some days later when Castle was out with the twins and James Royce; Lanie came over to talk things out with Beckett just as Espo had with Castle. Johanna Martha was working on her homework when Lanie arrived.**

** "So where is Castle and the rest of the brood?" Lanie asked.**

** "Grocery shopping."**

** Johanna Martha rushed over to Lanie.**

** "What is it sweetie?" Lanie asked. **

** Johanna Martha didn't answer Lanie's inquiry.**

** "Johanna Martha; answer Aunt Lanie."**

** Johanna Martha remained quiet.**

** "Johanna Martha Castle…"**

** Johanna Martha placed a hand on Lanie's stomach. Lanie and Beckett watched.**

** "Hi baby; my name is Johanna Martha. My sisters, brothers and our cousin Sarah Grace can't wait to meet you." **

** After that Johanna Martha reached up to hug Lanie.**

** "That was very sweet of you."**

** "Thank you."**

** With that Johanna Martha went back to working on her homework.**

** Beckett and Lanie shared a smile as they watched Johanna Martha for a minute or two before their conversation.**

** After their talk Beckett could sense Lanie's unease.**

** Beckett reminded her of how much baby Benny had liked her when they worked that cased. And how good Lanie was with Sarah Grace, JM, the twins and JR. After that Beckett could see the confidence return to her friend as Lanie went over to help Johanna Martha with her homework. It was then that Beckett was beyond sure that Lanie was going to be a good mom.**

** "You'll be a great; mom. That little one will be the luckiest kid alive once he or she is born." Beckett whispered to her friend.**

** "Thanks Kate."**

** With that Castle, the twins and JR were back from the grocery shopping. The twins and JR were all sticky. Kat had purple lips from the lollipop she had while her brothers had blue and green lips from the lollipops they had. **

** "Hope you have one for JM." Beckett said to Castle.**

** "I do." Castle said as he handed a pink lollipop to Johanna Martha.**

** "Thank you; Daddy."**

** As Johanna Martha enjoyed her lollipop; Beckett, Lanie and Castle washed the twins and JR up.**


	62. Friendly Wager

**Friendly Wager**

** "Why don't we make things a bit interesting for the next day or so?" Castle said one morning after he and Beckett woke up.**

** Beckett was interested.**

** "What do you have in mind; babe?" Beckett asked.**

** "Well since you have the next few days off, we could have a little bet go on between us."**

** "Sounds good so far…"**

** "Starting today no touching, kissing or sex until you return to work."**

** "Mhmm…"**

** "You game?"**

** "Oh I'm game. So what do we each get if one of us win?" Beckett asked.**

** "I don't know. Why don't we mull that over during this wager of ours…" Castle said.**

** "Mhmmm sure we will."**

** "How about this; no matter who wins this little bet of ours, we get a room at the Four Seasons for a night or so. Leave the kids with my mother or with Alexis and Jake."**

** "Maybe." Beckett responded.**

** With Castle and Beckett walked out of their bedroom. They got the kids out of bed and gave them breakfast. All four kids noticed that there was something going on with their parents. They were used to seeing their parents being all touchy feely and what not so seeing their parents acting completely different started to worry them.**

** "Do you want to take JM and the twins to school this morning; Kate since you don't get to normally?" Castle asked.**

** "Sure. I'd love to take them. Do you want me to get them ready for school or do you have that under control; babe?"**

** Hearing their mom call their dad by her pet name for him comforted the four kids somewhat. But they were still a bit unsure about what was going on with their parents.**


	63. Reassuring

**Reassuring**

** Beckett brought Johanna Martha and the twins to school after they had breakfast and after Castle had gotten them ready for school. Castle obviously stayed home with James Royce when Beckett brought the older three to school. Eventually Martha learned of the wager between her son and daughter in law.**

** "Hang in there kiddo." Martha said to Beckett in the hallway after Beckett had discreetly clued Martha in.**

** Beckett smiled when she recalled the first time Martha had said that to.**

_**"Mmmphf; hang in there kiddo."**_

_** "Thank you Martha."**_

_** "Leftovers in the fridge, upstairs if you need us."**_

__**Martha came into the loft and chatted with her son for a while.**

** Hours later after Johanna Martha and the twins were home from school; the four kids banded together for a moment. They headed over to their parents.**

** "What's wrong?" Beckett asked when she noticed the kids.**

** "We're worried about you and Daddy." Johanna Martha answered.**

** "You guys aren't being so lovely dovey." Kat chimed in.**

** "We don't want to go back and forth between you and Daddy." JJ said.**

** It was clear at that point to Castle and Beckett that their kids were worried.**

** "We really don't want you two to get a divorce like Daddy did before and like Mommy did." James Royce said.**

** Castle and Beckett sat their kids down to set them straight after that.**

** "Everything is fine between me and Mommy."**

** The kids were a bit unsure still.**

** "Daddy and I are just playing a little game."**

** After that the kids seemed to be assured that everything was fine with their parents. Now came the test of endurance between Castle and Beckett when it came to their wager. That was easier said than done for both of them.**


	64. Easier Said Than Done

**Easier Said Than Done**

** Once the kids were reassured that everything was okay with their parents; Castle and Beckett were able to embrace their wager. They each tried their best to get the other to cave in first. Beckett had actually convinced Castle to add a bit more to the reward at the end of the prize. Not only would they go to the Four Seasons for time to themselves; but if Castle won, he would be allowed to buy a $2,100 sterling silver **_**Return to Tiffany & Co **_**bracelet. Beckett agreed to the whole bracelet thing even though she was content with having her Dad's watch on her wrist.**

** If Beckett won; the whole family would spend the weekend up at her Dad's cabin. At first Castle was a bit unsure about the weekend at his father in law's cabin but he knew it was what Beckett wanted so he came around. This added part to the wager remained Castle of his wager with Ryan and Espo from years past.**

** Beckett was doing everything she could think of to get Castle to cave. She even remembered something that Castle had said when they were dealing with the bomb that Archibald Fosse had left behind all those years ago.**

_**"They were completely misreading the situation."**_

_** "Oh. Much like I must have been misreading the situation all those times you dressed up in revealing outfits to try to turn my head."**_

_** "The only reason that I was dressed up was to go undercover."**_

_** "Oh, I guess it was just coincidence that each time I just so happened to be there."**_

_** "No, it wasn't a coincidence because you were always following me around. Why? 'cause you were into me."**_

_** "Me into you?"**_

_** "Yeah."  
**_**So Beckett went with a tried and true stand by. Seducing her husband by wearing revealing outfits. As Beckett tempted her husband day and night with the revealing outfits in her wardrobe she could sense Castle's resolve slowly dissipating like it always did. But she wasn't a hundred percent sure about it.**

** Castle on the other hand was trying his best not bend to Beckett's wiles. But that was easier said than done for Castle and both of them knew it.**


	65. Tempting

**Tempting**

** While Beckett was trying to get Castle to cave; Castle was trying to get her to cave. But unlike Beckett; Castle didn't have it as easy nor did he have the goods that she had to tempt him. Castle would have to get creative. It was a good thing that he was a writer.**

** At first all the standbys he had when they first met were failing him. Making Beckett a romantic meal to get her to cave; but that barely worked. Beckett was definitely winning so far. **

** After countless attempts to get Beckett to cave first; Castle decided that it was best to be the one that cave.**

** So Castle walked over to his wife and took her into his arms. The kids were watching. Castle leaned Beckett back on one of his arms and cradled her head in his free hand. Within seconds Castle planted a kiss on Beckett's lips.**

** "Looks like Mommy won." Kat said.**

** "Yeah." Johanna Martha said.**

** The boys just smiled. It was clear that the kids were divided when it came to which parent they wanted to win **_**the game**_** they had going.**

** JJ and JR were clearly a bit disappointed that their Dad didn't win at all. Whereas the girls were thrilled as pie that their Mom won. **

** When Castle and Beckett broke for air; they noticed the looks on the kids' faces.**

** "I'll make the reservation at the Four Seasons."**

** "And I'll make dinner." Beckett said.**

** The kids returned to what they were doing. Castle made the phone call he had to while Beckett started making dinner.**

** Seconds later; Castle came back from his phone call.**

** "Everything is all set."**

** "Good." Beckett responded.**

** There was a small pause.**

** "Your mom; Alexis and Jake is on their way over. They are joining us for dinner tonight."**

** After Martha, Alexis and Jake arrived; Alexis and Martha had learned who won the wager between Castle and Beckett.**

** Beckett and Alexis fist bumped just as they did after the first time Beckett kicked Castle's butt at Scrabble.**


	66. I Don't Wanna Talk

**I Don't Wanna Talk**

** There was one thing in Castle and Beckett's decade long marriage that Beckett never wanted to address. It was just like the time when Castle first wanted to address his dead mother in law's murder all those years ago. That one thing Beckett never wanted to talk about was the events that unfolded when they had first attempted to have their wedding in the Hamptons after it had been relocated.**

_**"Hey, can I ask you something?"**_

_** "Since when do you ask permission to ask questions?"**_

_** "It's about your mother's case."**_

_** "Have you ever thought about…reopening it?"**_

_** "What are you doing?"**_

_** "Nothing. I just thought if we worked together."**_

_** "No."**_

_** "I have resources."**_

_** "Castle, you touch my mom's case, and you and I are done. Do you understand?"**_

_** "Okay."**_

"_**Why don't you want to investigate it?"**_

"_**Same reason a recovering alcoholic doesn't drink. You don't think I haven't been down there? You don't think I haven't memorized every line in that file? My first three years on the force, every off - duty moment was spent looking for something someone missed. It took me a year of therapy to realize if I didn't let it go, it was gonna destroy me. And so I let it go."**_

"_**Sorry. I didn't know."**_

"_**Yeah, well, now you do."**_

**At one point Castle wanted to talk about it; he knew in the back of his mind that it wouldn't go over well.**

** "We have to talk about something?"**

** "What?" Beckett responded.**

** "The Hamptons; back in May all those years ago." Castle said.**

** Beckett knew what her husband was getting at.**

** "I don't wanna talk… not about that. I never want to talk about that. Do you understand?" **

** "Okay."**

** There was a pause just as there had been a pause years ago when Castle had first told Beckett that he had looked into her mother's death.**

** "Why?" Castle simply asked.**

** "That day was supposed to be our fairytale. You said it would be; that we just had to overcome the obstacles that were in front of us. We did only to have it thrown in our faces…"**

** "We got our fairytale; it just wasn't that day."**

** "Castle you don't get it. When I got that phone call and then saw your car engulfed in flames on the side of the road….."**

** Castle knew that Beckett had lost it when she arrived on scene that day. That day was hard for everyone. Castle didn't press the matter anymore; he saw that reliving that day was killing Beckett.**

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was my way of addressing what happened in the last few minutes of the season six finale in a way that hopefully pleases everyone. Which is why I derived the lyric of "I don't wanna talk" from ABBA's song "The Winner Takes It All".**

**A/N2: Also in light of what Marlowe and company gave us as the season six finale of _Castle_; I have changed things in regards to Castle and Beckett's wedding in this series to accommodate what is happening with the show. Everything that was changed is a generalization since we don't know when we will get the Caskett wedding in the show. To see the changes check out chapter 13 in "Fairytale" the story that proceeded this story. Also note that nothing in regards to the birthdays of JM, the twins and JR were changed. **


	67. Snag

**Snag**

** Much like Castle had busted his knee a number of years ago; it seemed that Beckett had also busted her knee. Although the way her knee got busted up was a bit nobler than the way Castle had busted his. Beckett had decided to help out in the field when it came to chasing down a suspect. **

** The suspect had taken a lead pipe that rested in an alleyway and swung it at Beckett. The lead pipe had made contact with Beckett's knee. Just as Castle had whisked Beckett away after he had found her in the hallway of the motel they had stopped by while they were trying to bring down Bracken; Castle whisked her away when he saw her lying on the ground in the hallway.**

** This time instead of heading up to Vermont; Castle had gone straight to the nearest hospital.**

** "We could use a doctor here!" Castle called.**

** Two nurses rushed over.**

** "What happened?"**

** The section of the hospital they had walked into had been extremely busy. One of the nurses brought a wheelchair over.**

** "My wife was hit in the knee with a lead pipe by a suspect. She's the captain at the 54****th."**

** "Okay; just fill out this paperwork sir; and we'll get to her as soon as we can."**

** "You'll get to her now. Screw the paperwork."**

** The nurses wanted to avoid a scene so they took Beckett in. Hours later Beckett came out in the same wheelchair she went in. A cast had enveloped her entire right leg to just above her knee. **

** Crutches rested on Beckett's lap as she was wheeled out of surgery. Beckett was accompanied by a nurse and the doctor that worked on her. In the waiting room; everyone from Jim to James Royce were waiting for her to come out.**

** Castle rushed over to Beckett's side.**

** "Everything is fine; babe."**

** Castle looked to the doctor.**

** "Broken knee cap. Everything should be fine in four to six weeks."**

** With that the nurse and doctor left to return to the other tasks they had. Beckett got up and got around with the help of her crutches.**

** The kids were happy to see that everything was okay with their mother. Jim and all the others were just as relieved.**

** Ryan and Espo told Beckett that they got the guy that took the swing at her. Beckett was pleased. Over the next four to six weeks everything would be on the boys at the 54****th**** while she recovered.**

** Four to six weeks off; Beckett knew she'd go crazy. After all she went crazy when she spent time recovering at her dad's cabin from her shooting and the surgery following Montgomery's funeral.**

** "**_**Hey, Beckett. What are you doing here? Didn't think you were back until next week."**_

"_**Yeah well, two months of listening to crickets in my dad's cabin was driving me nuts."**_

" _**It's okay. You don't have to make excuses. We know you missed us. That's why you couldn't stay away."**_

"_**Shut up."**_

"**I'm gonna go nuts." Beckett said once she, Castle and the kids were in the car.**

**Castle just nodded. This was the safest route for him to take. Both of them knew it.**


	68. Down Time

**Down Time**

** After Beckett was released from the hospital she had a lot of down time. Ryan and Espo were keeping her informed on the case she had helped with. Castle could tell that after a day or so Beckett would try to return to work. Keeping her from working was something no one was ever able to accomplish.**

** Beckett helped Castle with the kids on her first morning off of work. Castle would drop Johanna Martha and the twins off at school before he dropped by Black Pawn to discuss his next Derrick Storm graphic novel. James Royce would spend the time before his sister and brother came home with Beckett. **

** "Mommy, I have a question for you." James Royce said.**

** "Go ahead."**

** "How many more sleeps until you are all better?"**

** "42 sleeps." Beckett answered.**

** Beckett knew that the kids didn't like seeing her hurt or sick.**

** After breakfast was done and the kids was dressed; Castle left with JM and the twins. **

** "What are we doing today; Mommy?"**

** "I don't know. I can't do too much; sorry."**

** James Royce frowned.**

** "How about I see if Aunt Lanie can pick us up and we'll go to the playground."**

** James Royce brighten up some.**

** With that Beckett called Lanie up. Thankfully Lanie was available and she brought the duo to the playground. Once they were there; Lanie stayed with her friend and her friend's son just in case. James Royce ran around the playground as he was watched.**

** At one point the ice cream truck came around and Lanie went to get ice cream for everyone.**


	69. Sex

**Sex**

** Castle had arranged for the kids to have a sleepover with Sarah Grace. It was just them. So Castle helped his wife around so she didn't have to use her crutches. Their nightly glass of wine was out of the question since Beckett had been on pain killers for her knee.**

** The next best option was a shower or bath together. Beckett didn't protest at all. They ended up taking a bubble bath together. That was where the foreplay began. Like the bath the foreplay didn't last long. The duo got out the tub. Castle definitely loved the view before him as he helped Beckett out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. Of course a memory popped into Castle's mind.**

_**"You're alive. Whoa. And you're naked."**_

_** "Castle, turn around."**_

_** "You know, your apartment is on fire. Now might not be the best time for modesty."**_

_** "Castle, hand me a towel."**_

_** "Your towels are on fire."**_

_** "Well, what about the bathrobe?"**_

_** "The…Do you have anything to wear that's nonflammable?"**_

_** "Castle!"**_

_** "Sorry."**_

_** "Give me your jacket."**_

_** "Okay, okay."**_

_** "Don't look."**_

_** "I'm not."**_

_** "Don't look."**_

_** "I'm no…not looking!"**_

_** "Okay."**_

_** "Alright?"**_

_** "Yeah. Okay. I dove into the tub just as it blew."**_

__**Beckett knew what Castle remembered and she smiled.**

** "At least I don't have to turn away now." Castle joked.**

** Beckett just smiled again. **

** The duo then made their way to the bedroom where thing got heated even more than they were in the bathroom.**

** Minutes turned into hours and the duo finally fell asleep in the early morning hours.**

** "So much better than deep fried twinkie sex." Castle muttered.**

** "It better damn well be." Beckett responded.**

** After that they slept until mid afternoon.**


	70. Unwelcomed Memory

**Unwelcomed Memory**

** That day in May haunted them still. It wasn't just Beckett that was affected by it. All three of them knew it too. He wasn't just Beckett's husband. He was also Alexis' father and Martha's son. All three women were pleased that he had made it through. The thought of Alexis burying and mourning her father at the same age as Beckett was when Beckett lost her own mother was one of the many things that they were glad didn't happen. Besides that they were also thrilled that Martha didn't have to bury and mourn her son.**

** Either way; Alexis, Martha and Beckett were still haunted by May 12****th****. **

_**"Hello… Yes; this is she."**_

__**It had been years since that fateful day; but it replayed in all of their minds whenever they closed their eyes. The Hamptons home not only held all the happy and fond memories the family had but also the not so fond memory of what should have been Castle and Beckett's wedding day.**

** One of those moments happened when the entire family was spending the weekend at the Hamptons house. Martha was meditating while Alexis sunbathed outside. Both of them had their eyes closed. At one point the kids saw the looks on their sister and grandmother's faces and were a bit concerned. The kids knew that their parents didn't get married on the day they had planned on; but due to how young they were; they didn't know all of the details of that day like the rest of their family.**

** As Martha and Alexis did what they were doing their minds replayed that day.**

_**"Hello… Yes; this is she."**_

_** Martha, Alexis and Lanie watched from a distance as Beckett was on the phone. **_

_** "Okay; I'm on my way right now."**_

_** Beckett hung up and started to leave. **_

_** "Katherine; what was that about?" Martha asked.**_

_** "That was Hamptons PD…"**_

_** Beckett was too scattered to focus, she had to get to the scene. She had to make sure that Castle was still alive.**_

_** "Beckett." Alexis pressed.**_

_** "Hamptons PD found Castle's Mercedes in an embankment on the side of the road. It's on fire and they aren't sure where Castle is."**_

_** The mood in the room instantly changed between the four ladies.**_

_** "Go. We'll take care of things here."**_

_** With that Beckett left and arrived at the scene where she saw Castle's Mercedes in the embankment with flames enveloping it. At that moment; Beckett broke down in tears at the sight before her.**_

** "What's going on with Grams and Alexis?" the kids asked their parents.**

** "It's nothing. They're fine. Go play." Castle answered.**

** Castle knew it was hard for his wife to address that one thing just as it was hard for his mother and eldest daughter; so he and Jake would jump in when they could.**


	71. Back to Work

**Back to Work**

** The forty - two sleeps as Beckett had told her youngest son. Her knee was completely healed and Beckett got the go ahead from the doctor to return to work. When she got in to the 54****th**** that morning she had a full day ahead of her. She had a conference with the Chief of Police and the Police Commissioner as soon as they arrived. And that would be any minute. The bullpen was busy with detectives and uniforms working. The receiving officer downstairs had let Beckett know when the Chief and the Commissioner had arrived. **

** Beckett grabbed her phone and the portfolio file she had always carried around. She waited for her bosses to step off of the elevator.**

** Seconds later they did.**

** "Captain Beckett - Castle." the Chief said.**

** "Sir."**

** "Captain." the Commissioner said.**

** "Sir."**

** After the pleasantries had been exchanged Beckett escorted her bosses to the precinct's conference room. **

** Throughout the meeting; Beckett was a bit distracted. She had been receiving texts from Castle who was clearly bored. The texts were definitely on the provocative and salacious side. It had gone as far as Beckett not being able to set her phone down. That was partially due to the fact that Beckett was a bit afraid that her bosses would see one of the texts from Castle.**

** Once the meeting was over and her bosses had left; Beckett went to her office and called Castle.**

** During the call; Beckett had learned that Castle had nothing to do since James Royce was taking a nap and Castle had some time before the twins had to be picked up.**

** The duo spent the duration of the time that Castle had left before picking up the twins on the phone. Things got more salacious between them so Beckett closed the doors to her office so that the detectives and the uniforms couldn't overhear the conversation.**


	72. Trouble

**Trouble **

** Castle had his hands full. All four kids were home. Beckett was at work. Martha was out; an all-day shopping with Alexis. Jake was having a guys' day with some of his old friends from his hometown.**

** Now Beckett was half expecting and half hoping that she would have a normal day both at work and at home. But she knew that was rarely ever the case. About an hour or so into her work day Beckett received a call from her old precinct. Gates decided to check in on her former second in command.**

** "So how are things going at the 54th for you; Kate?" Gates asked once the pleasantries were exchanged.**

** "Everything's going well sir." Beckett responded.**

** "What did I tell you about that?"**

** Gates was getting all motherly again.**

** "Sorry old habits."**

** The two Captains talked some more before their conversation was interrupted by Ryan.**

** "What is it; Ryan?"**

** "We just got a call from your neighbor. Sounds like Castle is disturbing the peace."**

** "Sorry, Victoria; I've got to go see what child number six is up to."**

** Gates laughed.**

** "Good luck with that; Kate."**

** Before Beckett responded; she remembered when Gates told her how nervous she had been on her own wedding day followed by the swift kick to Castle's ego on the day in May all those years ago that Castle and Beckett had planned on getting married.**

"**Thanks."**

** With that Beckett hung up with Gates, picked up her blazer and keys before she walked out of her office with Ryan.**

** "Javi and I can go see what is going on with Castle and the kids if you want to stay here." Ryan offered.**

** "Thanks for the offer but I have to take care of this. Keep working on the case." Beckett instructed as she left.**

** "Castle is definitely in the doghouse now; bro." Espo said once Beckett was out of earshot.**

** Ryan gave his partner a **_**no shit**_** kind of look before they returned to the tasks they were working on prior to the peace disturbance call.**

**Castle was in the doghouse. Beckett was starting to fume with frustration as she made her way back to the loft. Her day of normal day had just been shot to hell by her husband's over the top rabble rousing with the kids.**


	73. Ten Fold Repercussions

**Ten Fold Repercussions**

** It wasn't long before Beckett was back at the loft. She was still highly pissed off at Castle. In the back of her mind; Beckett expected the worse when she walked in. Of course as she saw everything all over the place when she opened the door and walked in.**

** The pillows from the couch and arm chair were on the floor. Blankets were on top of the dining table chairs as a makeshift fort. All of the breakable stuff had been relocated. Light sabers were scattered on the floor just as all of the laser tag gear. The television and the music were on at full blast.**

** Shortly after walking into the bomb shelter; Beckett heard her kids and her husband barreling down the stairs. All five of them were filled with joy and exuberance.**

** Castle and the kids stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Beckett standing before them.**

** "Kids go up to your rooms… Now." Beckett said.**

** "But Mommy." the kids protested.**

** "Go up now."**

** With that the kids did as they were told.**

** "You didn't have to be so harsh with them; Kate."**

** "What the hell were you thinking with all of this?"**

** "We were just having some fun. No harm, no foul."**

** "Really cause; one of our neighbor's called the precinct with a noise complaint while I was on the phone with Gates."**

** "Sorry for disturbing you at work."**

** The fight between Castle and Beckett continued on; the kids were eavesdropping from their respective bedrooms. There was a bit of fear that came to them.**

** When the kids felt it was safe to come down from their rooms at least to midway landing on the staircase.**

** "It wasn't Daddy's idea to do all of this. It was ours. Be mad at us; not Daddy. He was just doing what we asked him to do."**

** With that the kids rushed back up to their rooms. Beckett found it cute that her kids were willing to take the blame for their dad. She saw the loyalty they had towards Castle; it was the same loyalty she had towards Castle since the day that they started working together all those years ago.**


	74. Parenting

**Parenting**

** One morning after Johanna Martha and the twins were brought to school by their parents; Castle and Beckett were on their way back to their children's school. Before they left; they left James Royce in Martha's care. They had been called down by the school's headmaster. It didn't take Castle and Beckett to get to the kids' school. **

** When they had walked into the outer office of the headmaster's office they saw Johanna Martha and the twins sitting on the bench outside of the headmaster's office. All three of them were roughed up; their clothes were dirty and disheveled. They also were a bit beaten up. The headmaster had already talked to the other kid and the kid's parents prior to Castle and Beckett's arrival. That kid had a three day out of school suspension for what had unfolded just moments before during recess.**

** "Mr. and Mrs. Castle are here; sir." the headmaster's secretary said over the intercom.**

** "Thank you, they can come in."**

** With that Castle and Beckett walked into the headmaster's office. Once pleasantries had been exchanged and the duo had taken their seats before the headmaster; the headmaster had started to explain why they had been pulled down to the school.**

** Apparently the other kid that had been in the headmaster's office just moments ago had picked a fight with JJ during recess. Both boys had thrown a few punches before JM and Kat came over to aide their brother. A few more punches were thrown by the girls before some teachers came to break things up and came over to bring all four kids to the headmaster's office.**

** The school had a no violence policy.**

** "I hate to do this. But since we have a no violence policy in place here; I have to give Johanna Martha, Katherine Mae and Jackson James a three day out of school suspension for what happened earlier."**

** "Okay." Castle and Beckett said.**

** Neither of them were pleased to hear that their three kids were getting the same punishment as the other kid had. They didn't see that they their kids had any fault in it. To them it sounded like it should be on the other kid.**

** Instead of arguing with the headmaster; Castle and Beckett had left the headmaster's office and gathered their kids.**

** "I hope you two are planning on talking to them about this."**

** "Rick; take the kids out to the car. I'll be right there." Beckett said.**

** "Okay."**

** With that Castle took the kids to the car.**

** Castle knew what Beckett was doing she was in protective mom mode just as he had gone into protective dad mode a number of years earlier.**

"_**The girls that you took. Where are they? Where's your partner Roger Henson? Who put the two of you up to this?"**_

"_**I got nothing to say."**_

"_**Well then you're going to go down for all of it. You were driving the van. That's murder, two counts of kidnapping. Do you know how many years you're going to be in jail for? It's in the triple digits. Tell us where the girls are. That's your only hope.**_

"_**Let me know when my ambulance gets here."**_

"_**I'd like a minute with him." **_

"_**I just said I don't want to talk. So you can't question me. I have rights. I'm not going to say anything without a lawyer."**_

"_**I'm not a cop."**_

"_**Then who are you?"**_

"_**You remember the girl with the red hair? I'm her father."**_

"_**Please know I will do whatever it takes to get her back. Those police outside are my friends. My daughter's friends, too. So it's just you and me."**_

"_**If you touch me I'll press charges."**_

"_**I don't care. Where are they?"**_

"_**I'm just a driver. I… I don't know anything."**_

**Now Beckett hadn't gone to the extreme like Castle had but she came pretty close to it.**

"**Didn't know you had it in you." Castle said once Beckett joined them at the car.**

**Beckett remembered when she said that to Castle for the first time.**

"**When it comes to my kids; I'll do just about anything."**

**With that they left the kids' school.**


	75. Why

**Why**

** Castle and Beckett were holding off when it came to picking James Royce up from Martha's. They wanted to hear what JM, Kat and JJ had to say about the fight at school.**

** "Sit down you three."**

** The kids did as their parents had instructed them to. They sat down on three of the kitchen island counter stools. **

** The kids had no idea what their parents were going to say or what they were going to do.**

** "What were you three thinking?"**

** The kids explained themselves. Castle and Beckett had grounded the kids for fighting in school. **

** After that Castle started to make his pasta carbonara dish for dinner that night. Beckett went across the hall to retrieve their son from Martha. While she wait for her son; Beckett told Martha what happened with the older three kids and their school.**

** Seconds later James Royce and Beckett were back home. From the looks of it Castle was putting the finishing touches on dinner.**

** The kids washed up before dinner. Castle dished the food as Beckett set the plates full of pasta carbonara at the places where they all sat. After that she got the kids their juice while Castle got theirs; a glass of wine for both of them.**

** Beckett decided that she would take some time off while JM, Kat and JJ were on their suspension from school. Castle would need all the help he could get with all four kids at home. **

** While her parents and her siblings were having dinner together at home that night; Jake and Alexis were enjoying a romantic dinner at NOBU restaurant. In a few days; Alexis and Jake would be heading back down to Jake's parents' house for their anniversary party.**


	76. Madness and Mayhem Times Four

**Madness and Mayhem Times Four**

** On one of the days while Johanna Martha and the twins were on their suspension from school; it was just Beckett and the kids. It was clear that the kids were going crazy and that Beckett had her hands full. Castle was out promoting his Derrick Storm graphic novels and the latest Nikki Heat book. One of Castle's stops was at one of the local television networks. **

** "Daddy is going to be tv soon!" the kids exclaimed.**

** "I know."**

** "Can we watch it?"**

** "Sure."**

** As Beckett put the tv on and put the tv on the channel that the program Castle was going to be on. Beckett noticed that the host was a woman and she briefly remembered the time that Castle was interviewed by Kristina Coterra.**

**"We're here with world famous mystery macabre writer; Richard Castle." the host said.**

** The camera panned over from the host to Castle.**

** "It's good to have you here." the host said.**

** "It's good to be back." Castle said.**

** "Last time you were here; you had just finished Deadly Heat and a Derrick Storm Graphic novel. What has happened since then?"**

** "Since then I've gotten married again, expanded the Castle family, married my oldest daughter off and did some more writing."**

** "Now my notes here say that you married Detective Kate Beckett; your inspiration for Nikki Heat."**

**"Captain." Beckett said.**

** "Captain."**__**Castle said.**

_**"Do you guys practice this when we're not around?"**_

__**Ryan's line from the time when they were solving the Sarah Cutler murder replayed in Beckett's mind at that moment.**

**The kids laughed when they noticed that their parents corrected the tv show host at the same time.**

**"Sorry. How old are the kids; all of them."**

** "Alexis is twenty - eight, Johanna Martha is eight, Katherine Mae and Jackson James will be seven and James Royce will be six."**

** "Well that's a big age difference between Alexis and her younger siblings."**

** "It really doesn't come up that much."**

** "If it's not too forward; you look good for having five children. And from what I've seen your wife looks phenomenal for having five children."**

**Clearly this particular host was new and she didn't get the memo like her colleagues had.**

**"Actually; Alexis is Kate's daughter by marriage. Alexis' mother is Meredith Castle; my first ex-wife. Kate gave birth to Johanna Martha, the twins and JR."**

** The interview continued on for a bit longer. Once it was over Castle said his goodbyes and returned home to the kids being extremely rowdy. Beckett looked like she was at her wits' end.**


	77. Fond Memory

**Fond Memory**

** One night after the kids had gone to bed and it was just the two of them relaxing together a memory washed over them. Their wine glasses sat on the coffee table. The duo remembered a time when they had gone out with everyone.**

** -CBCBCB-**

_**"How about the Old Haunt? We do know the owner." Ryan quipped.**_

_** The others agreed.**_

_** "Let's get Lanie and Jenny in on this." Beckett suggested.**_

_** With that as the three detectives and their civilian consultant leaving the precinct; Gates watched on in the sort of mother of the merry band of misfits from her office.**_

_** At the Old Haunt; Lanie and Jenny were waiting for the rest of the group.**_

_** "We had a bit of a hard time getting a table. The new bartender didn't believe that we knew the owner." Lanie said.**_

_** Before Lanie was a beer while Jenny had a soda in front of her.**_

_** The others joined the ladies at the table. The bartender came over with a round of beers for the detectives and his boss.**_

_** "You must be Mr. Castle's wife." the bartender said to Beckett.**_

_** "I am."**_

_** "It's nice to finally meet my other boss."**_

_** The boys laughed once the bartender left the group to their drinks.**_

_** "To our well- deserved night out."**_

_** "To couples' night out." Jenny said.**_

_** Cheers and saluds had been uttered. The three couples enjoyed their night out together. A while later after the drinks were finished the group had decided to head over to Remy's for burgers in the early morning hours.**_

_**-CBCBCB-**_

** "That was good night." Castle said after he came out of his reverie and brought Beckett out hers.**

** "That it was; babe, that it was."**

** There was a pause.**

** "We should do it again." Castle said.**

** "Yeah we should."**

** With that Castle and Beckett went back to what they were doing before the memory came to them. **


	78. Check In

**Check In**

** Beckett figured that it was time to check in on her friends. Lanie was about five and half months pregnant and Jenny was about five months pregnant. Both women and their significant others were waiting to find out what they were having. From Beckett's perception it looked like Lanie was pregnant with twins. Beckett recalled how she carried Kat and JJ when she was pregnant with them. It also looked like Jenny had double the Irish magic in her.**

** Jenny and Lanie were over at the loft for lunch one afternoon. Johanna Martha and the twins were back in school; so the only Castle kid that was around was James Royce. Today also was the last day of school for Sarah Grace, JM and the twins.**

** "You two are having twins; without a doubt."**

** Lanie and Jenny shared a look. No one but them and their significant others knew what they knew about their respective pregnancies.**

** "You're both carrying your pregnancies like I carried the twins."**

** There was a pause.**

** "Well you're right about me. Javi and I are expecting twins."**

** "Same for Kevin and I."**

** Beckett was elated. She stopped making lunch for a moment so she could give her friends a hug.**

** "Congratulations to you both. I can't wait to meet them."**

** It was clear that Beckett couldn't wait to be an **_**Aunt**_** again. Beckett had a blast being Sarah Grace's **_**Aunt**_** so being an **_**Aunt **_**to the next two additions to the Ryan family and to her best friend's kids had thrilled Beckett beyond belief.**

** "Mommy; is lunch ready yet?" James Royce asked.**

** "Almost baby."**

** Beckett gave her friends a look. **

** "JR; why don't you come over here?" Lanie asked her **_**nephew.**_

**"Okay Aunt Lanie."**

** Seconds later James Royce was sitting in between Lanie and Jenny at the island counter.**

** "You know that Uncle Javi and I are having a baby; right?"**

** "Yes…"**

** "Well we're actually having two babies."**

** "So are Uncle Kevin and I; we're having two babies two."**

** James Royce was a bit puzzled.**

** "You know how I had Kat and JJ at the same time before I had you?"**

** "Yeah, they're twins."**

** "What Aunt Lanie and Aunt Jenny are saying is they are having twins just like I did."**

** "Oh okay."**

** With that James Royce ran off to play some more until lunch was ready. Beckett, Lanie and Jenny reveled in James Royce's pure innocence after that.**

* * *

A/N: I am not sure if I had mentioned in a previous chapter about Jenny being pregnant; I know that I said that Lanie was. If I didn't; well Jenny is pregnant too.


	79. Post Pregnancy Plan

**Post Pregnancy Plan**

** Over lunch the ladies were putting a plan for another couples' night out after the Ryan twins and the Parish - Esposito twins were born. It was clear that they all needed another night out.**

** "So after the kids are here; about a week or so after, we'll all go out. Drinks at the Old Haunt and burgers at Remy's just like the last time." Beckett said.**

** "Sounds like a plan." Lanie said.**

** "Can't wait." Jenny said.**

** "Is that the Irish side talking; Jenny?" **

** Jenny laughed.**

** "Yeah it is."**

** The ladies shared another laugh.**

** "I didn't get to partake in the drinks the last time since I was pregnant with Sarah Grace."**

** "Well this time; you'll be able to."**

** "So who's watching the brood of kids?" Lanie asked.**

** "Yeah; who's watching all nine of them?"**

** "Alexis, Jake and Martha."**

** "You sure."**

** "Yeah. They won't mind."**

** Lanie and Jenny nodded okay as they took a bite of their lunch.**

** "Mommy; I'm all done." James Royce said.**

** "Okay; bring me your plate and go wash up. We have to pick up Kat and JJ soon."**

** With that James Royce brought his plate over and went to wash up.**

** While the youngest Castle did as he was told; his mother discussed baby showers with his **_**Aunts.**_

**It was clear that they would go with neutral colors for the shower and for anything for the babies since the babies' parents had no idea what they were yet.**

** After lunch was over Lanie and Jenny left. Beckett and James Royce went to pick the twins up from school. The twins were happy to be on summer vacation. Beckett knew that JM would be just as thrilled as her sister and brother. She also knew that Sarah Grace would be too. **

** It was hard to believe that in a few short months; Johanna Martha would be in second grade, the twins would be in first and James Royce would be in kindergarten. All four Castle kids were growing up fast and Beckett was starting to miss the fact that her babies weren't babies anymore. **

** Jenny was feeling the same way as she waited for Sarah Grace to be done with school. Come September; Sarah Grace would be in the third grade. The one thing that made it easier for Jenny was that she was going to have two more babies after Sarah Grace.**


	80. Wedded Bliss Memories

**Wedded Bliss Memories**

**In the early morning hours as everyone slept; Castle stirred a bit in his sleep. After tossing and turning for a few minutes; Castle woke up. Instead of checking his phone or getting some coffee, Castle looked over to his wife. Beckett was still fast asleep and her mind was racing just as it had years ago.**

"_**You're Montgomery. I mean, Captain Montgomery."**_

"_**Do I know you, Officer…Beckett?"**_

"_**No. No, sir. I just…I've wanted to do what you do. I wanted to be in homicide."**_

"_**Is that right? What are you doing now?"**_

"_**Patrol."**_

"_**I can see that. But what are you doing in the archives?"**_

"_**I'm sorry, sir. I didn't… I didn't mean to be here. I know I shouldn't be. But I… I was long into a case. My mom's homicide."**_

"_**Johanna Beckett."**_

"_**Did you know her?"**_

"_**I know her case is unsolved. And you were reviewing the files to see if they might have missed something?"**_

"_**Yes, sir."**_

"_**If the case is unsolved, chances are the answers aren't in that file."**_

"_**What did your mother do, Officer Beckett?"**_

"_**She was a lawyer."**_

"_**And you think her death might have had something to do with a case she was handling."**_

"_**Well the detective that was working her case, Raglan, said that it was just random, but…"**_

"_**Well did you look through her personal belongings? Old notebooks, journals, diaries? Cassette recordings?**_

"_**Yes, sir. Tons of times. But I haven't found anything that seems relevant."**_

"_**Well keep looking. You never know when something might turn up."**_

"_**Nice meeting you, Officer Beckett."**_

"_**Sorry about your mom."**_

"_**Thank you sir."**_

**This time around Beckett's mind didn't go to that first time she met Montgomery. Instead it went that day in the May of 2014 that should've been their wedding day and then to the day that they actually got married. **

**CBCBCBCB**

**The wedding had been relocated to The Hamptons house back in May, so they kept it there when they got married in the fall. Jim had brought his late wife's wedding dress back to the house. Lanie and Martha helped Beckett get ready. Martha had the sapphire tear drop earrings again. Beckett remembered the moment she had with Martha back in May.**

"_**Lanie, darling, could you just give us a minute?"**_

"_**Oh, sure. I'll just tell your dad that it's perfect."**_

"_**Thanks, Lanie. Martha, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am to you and Alexis for … for putting this all together." **_

"_**And I want to thank you, for making my son so very happy. I brought you something. In case you didn't have something blue."**_

"_**Oh, wow. They're … beautiful."**_

"_**They were given to me by my mother to wear on my wedding day and by her mother before. Only women of substance have worn these gems. They've been waiting, Katherine. For you."**_

"_**I'm so honored Martha, thank you."**_

"_**Oh darling, they're exquisite on you."**_

**It was clear to Beckett on her wedding as she recalled it in her dream that Martha had remembered the moment they had shared. **

**After everyone was ready; it was time to get things underway. Jim came for his daughter as Castle, Alexis, Ryan and Espo took their places in the back yard. Martha took her seat with the rest of the guests.**

**Lanie walked down the aisle before Beckett and her dad. Espo had the hardest time taking his eyes off of Lanie.**

**The rest of the wedding was a blur.**

_**Beckett then jumped to their wedding night. That was the one night besides the night that they got together for the first time that they were up all night. The morning that they were flying out of JFK for their honeymoon; Castle had woken up before his bride. All the guests including Jim, Martha, Alexis and their precinct family had gone home after the reception so the newlyweds could have some time to themselves.**_

_**Castle was completely happy with the fact that this was how he was going to wake up every morning for the rest of his life. Shortly after that Beckett woke up and the bliss continued on as they showered together before grabbing a quick bite to eat on the way to JFK.**_

"_**Are you ready for this; Mrs. Castle."**_

"_**Yes. Are you; Mr. Castle."**_

_**Castle smiled.**_

**CBCBCBCBCB**

**As Beckett's dream broke, she came to.**

"**What did you dream about?" Castle asked.**

"**Our wedding and our wedding night."**

**Castle got a Cheshire cat smile on his face instantly.**

"**You are a nine year old on a sugar rush."**

**With that the duo got up and started their day.**

* * *

A/N: As previously stated everything in regards to Castle and Beckett's wedding in this series has changed due to the curveball Marlowe and company gave us in the sixth season finale.


	81. Made Better

**Made Better**

** As the kids started to enjoy the summer; the feeling that Beckett had in the pit of her stomach after she and James Royce picked the kids up from school grew more extensive. While all four kids sat in the living room with their breakfasts on their tv dining trays and the tv on; Castle took note of his wife's somberness.**

** "What's the matter; Kate?"**

** "The kids are growing up too fast. They're not babies anymore."**

** "Go on."**

** "Come September; everything is going to change. JM will be in second grade, the twins will be in first and JR will be in kindergarten."**

** "Mhmm."**

** "That's all you can say; babe. I just told you that I'm dealing with the whole empty nest syndrome and all you say is "mhmm".**

** "We won't have an empty nest. They will still be our kids; they'll always need us even when they're all grown up and married. Just look at Alexis."**

** Beckett smiled. After that her mind slipped back to another memory.**

"_**It's only a dress. It's not the end of the world."**_

"_**Then why does it feel like it is? Our wedding was supposed to be magical. It was supposed to be out perfect day and now it's just … falling apart."**_

"_**So we'll put it back together." **_

"_**Castle, I'm married to someone else. And I have no idea where he is, we don't have any leads, and then to make things worse the venue and now this? I mean, it just feels like all of this is one big sign."**_

"_**Well, maybe it is a sign. A sign that ours is a great love story. Because what's a great love story without obstacles to overcome? Every fairytale has them. Terrible trials that only the worthy can transcend. But you can't give up. That's the deal. We want the happy ending, we can't give up."**_

"_**And that's why I want to marry you."**_

**As Beckett processed everything; she knew that Castle was right. He was right back in Willow Creek all those years ago.**

**Castle saw that everything was better with his wife. So he pulled her in to a close embrace and kissed her on her head.**

"**Besides you'll always have me."**

"**My very own nine year old on a sugar rush." Beckett said with a smile.**

**With that the duo shared a kiss just as the kids turned around to see what their parents were up to after they had set their breakfast dishes on the table before them.**

"**Ewww gross." the kids said in a playful, teasing manner.**

**Castle and Beckett smiled as the kiss broke.**

"**Oh shush; the four of you will be like this one day with your spouses." Beckett said.**

**After that the duo grabbed their coffees and joined their kids on the couch. This was definitely going to be a summer they would all remember.**


	82. Outlook

**Outlook**

** One day while Beckett was at work and Castle was home with all four kids. His computer had the screen saver flashing **_**YOU SHOULD BE WRITING **_**on it. He had taken a quick break from what he was doing on it to get the kids some yogurt and grapes as their snack.**

** When he got back into his office; Castle pulled up the calendar on his computer. They had from June 10****th**** to September 4****th**** to do anything they wanted with the kids. They had a Memorial Day party at The Hamptons house a few weeks prior so they just had the rest of the summer to fill up.**

** With the kids in front of the television once again to watch a movie; Castle started to put together some things for them to do over the next few weeks. Some were trips that the entire family could go on, others were times when they'd return to The Hamptons and then there were trips that Castle and Beckett would go on with their four musketeers. Castle knew that he'd have to run this all by Beckett first so that she could manage it with everything she had to do at the 54****th****.**

** From the looks of it by the end of all of Castle's planning; the entire family would spend a week or so in Barbados; likely right around Father's Day. Then they'd return to The Hamptons for the Fourth of July holiday. The quick day trips and weekend trips that the four kids would go on with their parents would fill up the rest of July and most of August. The summer would culminate in quick family trip to Aruba before the end of summer cookout in The Hamptons.**

** Castle would bring what he came up with for the summer when Beckett came home from work in a few hours.**

** "Come watch the movie with us; Daddy." the kids begged.**

** "On my way over."**

** A few movies, a countless rounds of laser tag and a ton of empty whipped cream bottles; Beckett came home from a long day to all five of her kids passed out in the living room.**

** Before waking the kids and Castle up; Beckett cleaned up the mess. She had known about the whole baby bird routine Castle had with the whipped cream. Alexis had filled her in on it shortly after they came back from their honeymoon.**

** "Mother of five; ha. More like mother of five maniacs and one mature kid." Beckett muttered to herself as she threw out the empty whipped cream bottles.**

** Castle came to when Beckett was gathering up all the laser tag stuff.**

** "Sorry about the mess."**

** "Oh it's alright; babe."**

** Castle helped Beckett clean up the rest of the way before they got the kids to bed. Once the kids were in bed; the duo discussed the summer plans that Castle had come up with earlier over their glasses of wine.**


	83. Barbados

**Barbados**

** The employees of JFK airport and the employees of the various airliners were kind of surprise to see the Castle clan making their way through. Ten people; one of which was a world famous mystery writer always turned heads. **

** "So where are you all heading to?" the airline employee asked at the check - in counter.**

** "Barbados." Castle answered.**

** The rest of the check in went smoothly. The group found their terminal and waited. Castle was bombarded with fans wanting their copies of Raging Heat and Derrick Storms books autographed.**

** Castle's fans complimented him on his beautiful children and his gorgeous wife.**

** A few hours later; the entire family was relaxing on the beach. Alexis and Jake had just gotten back from the beach bar with drinks for those of them that were legally able to drink. The kids had their juice with them as they played in the sand.**

** "Happy Father's Day!" everyone said.**

** With that Beckett leaned over to hug her Dad before she kissed her husband. Alexis and her siblings took their turns hugging Castle.**

** "Daddy is the best Daddy ever!" the twins exclaimed.**

** "Yeah he is." Johanna Martha and James Royce agreed.**

** "Definitely." Alexis agreed.**

** "He's one of the best." Beckett said.**

** Alexis looked over to her husband. She saw the look in his eyes; one of hope. One that said he hoped that one day he'd get to hear their child tell him that he was a great dad.**

** Back home; Sarah Grace was showering her own father with love on this year's Father's Day. Next year at this time Espo would join Castle, Ryan and Jim in the Father's Day festivities.**

** A few hours later when the family returned to their hotel; there was a package waiting for them at the front desk and a familiar face lurking a ways away at one table's at the hotel's restaurant. It didn't take Beckett and Castle long to see who was watching them. Alexis, Jake and Jim were keeping tabs on the kids.**

** "Martha; can you take everyone upstairs?" Beckett subtly asked.**

** "Sure." Martha replied once she noticed what her son and daughter in law had seen moments before.**

** "Keep the kids safe; have Alexis help you if needed, but don't let Jim or Jake know what's going on." Castle instructed his mother.**

** Martha nodded and took everyone upstairs. Castle and Beckett then went to confront the person observing them.**


	84. Confront

**Confront**

** Once the duo saw that their kids were safe and sound with their grandparents, sister and brother in law in the elevator on their way back up to the rooms; Castle and Beckett made their way over to their voyeur in the next room. Their minds were racing at inhuman speeds as they drew closer. Both Castle and Beckett both remembered one of times they had come across their voyeur.**

_**"Castle?"**_

_** "Crap."**_

_** "Hey. So I thought I'd see if Alexis remembers anything more about the man from the man from the sketches."**_

_** "Yeah, about the man in the sketches…. um, there's something you should know about him."**_

_** "What?"**_

_** "He's your future father - in - law."**_

_** "Nice to see you again, Kate."**_

_** "Katherine. I want to say this isn't what it looks like, but it is."**_

__**Meanwhile as Castle and Beckett made their way over to the restaurant; Martha's mind was racing too.**

_** "If anything happens to them…"**_

_** "He's a smart kid. And she's good at what she does. No, they'll be fine. I promise."**_

_** "Forgive me, but your promises don't mean very much."**_

_** "You still play?"**_

_** "No, not so much anymore."**_

_** "A shame. You were good."**_

_** "That was a hell of a night."**_

_** "Hell of a night."**_

_** "You remember the song you played? My Funny Valentine?"**_

_** "It was a long time ago."**_

** "What are you doing here? Beckett asked.**

** "It's Father's Day; I thought it would be nice to be with my son and grandkids."**

** Castle barely spoke.**

** "So dropping by while we're on vacation and just watching us was the way to go?"**

** There was silence; it seemed to be the voyeur's way of answering Beckett's question.**

** "Happy Father's Day; son. You got some beautiful kids."**

** "Thanks Dad, Happy Father's Day."**

** Castle and Beckett hadn't told the kids about Castle's father; Alexis was the only one of their kids that knew out of her and her siblings that they had a spy for a grandfather.**

** After a lot of talking and Beckett relenting some so that Castle didn't feel like he was fatherless on a day that was all about fathers; the duo invited Jackson to join them. Castle and Beckett had a lot of explaining to do once they got upstairs.**


	85. Learning Experience

**Learning Experience**

** When they got back up to the rooms; Castle and Beckett filled the kids in on Jackson while explaining everything to Jim and Jake. Alexis stayed neutral unlike her grandmother.**

** "Jackson." Martha said acknowledging her ex.**

** "Martha; you're as beautiful as ever."**

** Martha just glared.**

** "Jim Beckett; Kate's father, nice to meet you." Jim said.**

** "Like wise. Your daughter is quite good at her job and she's a wonderful person. You and your late wife did well with her."**

** Beckett rolled her eyes in disgust somewhat as she protectively stayed with the kids; Alexis included.**

** Jake made his way forward.**

** "Jacob Bausch; sir, your granddaughter's husband."**

** "Nice to meet you son."**

** Beckett was still guarding her five kids just as Martha was guarding her son. **

** "So what's the plan for today?" Jackson asked after the pleasantries were out of the way.**

** Before anyone could say a word; Johanna Martha, the twins and James Royce stepped away from their mother's protection.**

** "Happy Father's Day; Grandpa." the kids said in unison.**

** "Thank you."**

** "Come here kids." Beckett urged.**

** "Happy Father's Day." Alexis uttered.**

** After that Beckett and Castle went to change out of their beach wear.**

** "Keep an eye on them." Beckett said to Martha.**

** "I will; darling."**

** It was clear that Beckett didn't trust Jackson.**

** A few minutes later; Castle was sporting Bermuda shorts and one of his vacation shirts much like his father in law and his son in law were. JJ and JR were in shorts and tank tops while their three sisters sported sun dresses like their grandmother and mother had. The group of ten that had expanded to a group of eleven then went to go on a tour of the island. Castle and Beckett wanted the kids to learn a little something while they were on vacation in Barbados. During the tour both Martha and Beckett kept one eye the kids and the other on Jackson.**


	86. History Lesson

**History Lesson**

** The family had arrived at the place that was conducting the tour of the island.**

** "How many people are going on this tour today?" the tour employee asked.**

** "Eleven; seven adults and four children." Castle answered.**

** Martha and Beckett were still keeping a watchful eye on Jackson as Castle took care of the tour for the family. Jim noticed that his daughter was on guard with Jackson around. **

** "Group tour or private tour?"**

** "Private tour please."**

** "Alright."**

** Castle paid for the tour.**

** "Your tour guide will be right with you."**

** "Okay."**

** The family relocated to a shaded area where they could wait for their tour guide.**

** A few minutes of waiting and the tour guide had arrived. The tour was a few hours long.**

** Their tour guide's name was Elias Howell and the driver of the tour shuttle was named Minerva Reilly.**

** The tour took the group around the entire island.**

** From the looks of it the kids were enjoying themselves and it looked like Alexis was the one who had found it educational.**

** During the tour; Castle began to wonder why his on again and off again father had decided to drop by all of a sudden. Martha saw the wariness creep into her son's eyes.**

"_**I keep making the mistake of thinking he's family. But he's not. You are."**_

**That line of Castle's had replayed in his head since his father showed up.**

"_**Hello, Mother."**_

"_**Well that was fun. Ugh. What a day. You know, for years I wondered if your father was the one who got away. Well now I finally know."**_

"_**He was never worth your time."**_

"_**Oh yes he was. First time I met him he gave me the greatest gift of my life. You. And now after all these years he's given me another one. Closure. Though…what about you, kiddo? How are you?"**_

"_**I don't know."**_

"_**Think we'll ever see him again?"**_

"_**I wish I knew."**_

**Martha knew what her son was thinking about. She leaned forward to talk to her son.**

"**We may not be fans of his right now; but without him, you wouldn't be here nor would they." Martha said as she directed her son's attention to Alexis and the kids.**

"**I know."**

**With that the tour continued on.**


End file.
